Back from the Underground
by LexysK23
Summary: After Darkness Within. Now that the ranger found Emily, they must help her get her memory back. A month is long enough to get into trouble. And with anything ranger related gone, it makes things even more worse. Full summary inside. 4th part. Complete.
1. 1: Back From The Dead

_Summary: Now that the rangers know Emily is alive, they must help her recover her memory, even if she doesn't want to. A whole month of being who knows where is enough to get into trouble, something Emily attracts. Can the rangers save her before it gets too far. And anything ranger related is whipped from her mind; the power symbol used on her when she was ten, dealing with it, and getting help. This story will be a little different. Hope you like it and enjoy the final part to Jemily series. Emily will be a little OOC especial later on and in her thoughts._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and Damien, who will show up and have a huge impact in Emily's life._**

Back From The Dead

"Emily, is that you?" Jayden asked in shock.

"Yes, do I know you?" She asked.

Jayden's eyes widened.

"It's me, Jayden Shiba," he told her.

She looked confused. "I'm sorry."

Jayden felt his heart drop.

"Um, maybe you'll remember my friends," Jayden said.

"I'm not sure," she responded.

Just as Jayden opened his mouth, moogers appeared.

"Stay behind me," Jayden said, as he stood in front of her.

"What are they?" Emily asked, scared.

"Moogers," Jayden answered.

Emily nodded and stood back. She watched as the Jayden fought the reptile-like creatures.

Soon, four people in colored spandex appeared. They helped Jayden and protected him and Emily. When the last mooger was destroyed, the rangers looked at Emily.

"Emy," the pink one said. Her suit disappeared and a Asian woman with black hair stood in front of her.

The guy in the blue spandex walked up and his suit disappeared. He was African American and had really short black hair.

The guys in the green and gold/blue showed two Hispanic men with black hair.

Emily looked at Jayden for help. She didn't know those people and it was starting to scare her.

"Emily, you're alive!" The girl in pink shouted as she hugged the confused blond.

"Mia, let her go," Jayden ordered.

Mia let the young girl go and moved back.

"Anything?" Jayden asked, hopeful.

Emily shook her head. She stared at the people in front of her. She didn't know anyone, yet they knew her.

"Dude, what's going on?" The one in green asked.

"She doesn't remember," Jayden answered. "Emy, that's Michael David Jr., we call him Mike. Mia Fong, Antonio Garcia, and Kevin De-Tiege."

Emily looked at Jayden. "I'm Emily Anne Pirtle."

"We know," Antonio whispered, looking at the ground.

"Emily, do you remember Mentor Ji?" Mike asked.

"I think my mom knew him or something," the blond asked.

"Mom? I thought your mom died?" Antonio asked confused.

"What? My mom is alive, she raised me," Emily answered.

"She's your aunt," Jayden said. "You mom died when you were small."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, not understanding.

"Do you remember Serena?" Mia asked.

Emily nodded. "How could I forget my own sister?"

Jayden looked at his team. He wanted to tell her about the past month, but didn't know how.

"Serena thinks you're dead," Mike blurted out.

"What? Why would she think that?" Emily asked, now scared.

"Emily, you died a month ago. You died in my arms," Jayden explained.

"You're crazy!" She shouted, afraid.

"Where is your father?" Kevin asked, bluntly.

Emily's eyes widened. Her muscles tensed. The color on her face disappeared.

"I-I don't know," she answered, in a low voice.

"Emy, he's in prison, do you not remember?" Mia asked.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emily asked, getting angry.

"Emily we know you. You have to remember us," Jayden said.

"You don't know me!" She shouted.

"You're underage, you're favorite color is yellow. You love the ape and playing the flute. You're insecure and look up to Serena, who is very sick. You're past isn't so nice, molested and raped by your father," Jayden said. "You're only wish is for Serena to be healthy. Your father left your family when you were nine. He raped you on your eighth birthday. You would do anything for the people you love. You bottle things inside because you are afraid that people will look at you different. Emily, I know you, we know you."

"H-How do you know that?" Emily asked, shocked and frightened.

"I am, uh," Jayden started and looked at his friends.

They nodded, telling him to continue.

"I am, was your boyfriend," Jayden admitted.

"What? No, this is a joke," she said. Emily was shakin her head and looking to the ground. "You, you can't be my boyfriend."

"You broke up with me a week before you died," Jayden explained.

"I didn't die! If I did, why would I be here? All of you are crazy!" She shouted.

Antonio walked up to her. "Em, you are like a sister to me. Just close your eyes and think about everything you've been threw. You have to remember or some type of emotion on us."

"I do, and I'm scared. I. Do. Not. Know. Any. Of. You! Get that threw your thick heads!"

Mike groaned. "You may not remember us, but we know you. We won't stop until you do," Mike said.

"Fine, whatever, just leave me the fuck alone," Emily said in a low voice. She turned and walked away.

Jayden turned to his team. "Let's go home."

Once they got home, they told Mentor Ji about their encounter with Emily.

"How can she be alive?" The older man said.

"Wishes come true?" Mia suggested.

"That's why we never found the body," Antonio announced.

"B-Before the building collapsed, there was a light, I think that took her body. I'm not sure why she's still alive," Jayden said.

"She probably doesn't remember about being a ranger because of the crystal," Mike added.

"What are we going to do?" Antonio asked, hoping someone had an answer.

***Back From Underground***

Emily was sitting on her bed. She bought a small room in an apartment. She was staring at a red rose she woke up with. It was still alive, and bright. She didn't remember how she got it, but she knew it meant a lot to her.

The people she met confused her the most. How did they know so much about her? Who were they?

There was a knock on her door. She got up and went to open it. Smiling, she left the room with the person.

_***Author's Note: Okay unlike the last two parts, I will not be uploading new chapters everyday. I have many ideas, so this story might not be ten chapters long, I am not sure. So far I am stuck on where to put up. So I apologize before hand if I make you wait a long time. On a side note, almost no one reads my Power Rangers story. Is it that bad? :( I'm not going to force you to read it, but I would love it if you would give it a chance. You don't have to love it, just tell me if its a piece of shit, or something worth reading.**_

_**Well hope y'all enjoy the first chapter and stick around for the rest. Oh and vote! I'll add this story to the list, even if it just started.**_


	2. 2: What Happened To You

Author's Note: Okay so there will be moments Emily is going to be a bitch, just know that it is because Jayden and the others are pressuring her into remembering them. She has a lot going on will is going nuts.

What Happened To You

Jayden thought of their encounter with Emily. She seemed different. He wanted to see her again. He needed to see her again. He stood up, got his jacket and exited the his room. He started walking out, when he noticed the others behind him.

"Are you going to look for Em?" Mike asked.

Jayden nodded.

"We need people here incase of nighlok attacks," Jayden said.

"We don't care. You aren't the only one who's fuckin hurting. We are too! I love her, maybe not as much as you, but pretty close! We need her to, so fuck you Jay, but we are going," Mike said in one breath.

Everyone stared at him.

Jayden nodded and they all went to search for their ex-ranger.

Just as Jayden was about to give up, he saw her enter the cupcake store that they went to when Dayu stole the wives.

He called and told the other rangers. They all met him there and they decided to talk to her.

Just as they were about to walk in, they heard screaming.

They looked around and found Emily shouting at someone. They couldn't hear what she was saying. She turned and stormed off.

Jayden looked at his friends, wondering what happened. The person who Emily was screaming at knocked down a trashcan and walked away, angry.

Jayden raced off after his love, with the others behind him.

***Back From Underground***

Emily looked at the bag in her hand. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to try. She drank the bottle that was in her bag. It burnt her throat, but she kept at it.

Soon her head started to get fuzzy.

***Back From Underground***

Jayden found Emily stumbling. She tripped on her own feet and started giggling when she hit the ground.

Jayden ran and picked her up.

"Oh, Jason!" Emily said, as she smiled.

Jayden frowned.

"It's Jayden," he corrected her.

The others caught up and found them.

Emily started to giggle. She stumble to Antonio.

"Wha'sss yo naaaame?" Emily slurred.

Antonio could smell the alcohol in her breath.

"Emily, are you drunk?" Antonio asked.

The rangers looked at him in shock. They didn't believe she would drink. She was just sixteen.

"Nnnoooo!" She said. "I an sover."

Antonio looked at Jayden.

"She's drunk," he stated.

Jayden frowned. Emily looked at him and smiled.

"Walk to him," Antonio said pointing at Jayden.

Emily stared at Jayden, and started to walk. She stumbled and fell a few times. She didn't get to. Frowning, she looked around until she spotted him.

Jayden groaned as he walked to her and picked her up.

"Mina!" Emily shouted as she looked at Mia from Jayden's shoulder.

"That's Mia," Mike told her.

Emily frowned. She shook her head.

"Youuu ar?" Emily asked.

Mike sighed. What had happened to their sweet Emily?

They walked to the Shiba house. Emily had fallen asleep on the way. Once inside the house, Jayden laid Emily on her bed, put a bucket near her bed, and left the room.

The five rangers sat on their stools in silence. They were confused, that wasn't their Emily. She wouldn't have gotten drunk. That month, what had it done to her?

"What do we do?" Mike asked. "She's different."

"We need to know what happened to her," Mia suggested.

"That guy she was arguing with, who is he?" Kevin wondered. He had been quiet the whole time.

The rangers talked until they had to go to sleep. They needed to know what had happened to their friend.

***Back From Underground***

"Fuckin shit!" He screamed as he punched the wall. He was so angry. He kicked the chair. He sat on the bed and started to think.

***Back From Underground*****  
><strong>  
>It was morning and the rangers were awake. Emily still hadn't woken up. Jayden was getting worried.<p>

"Are we going to talk to her today?" Kevin asked.

Jayden nodded. He took a bite of his cereal.

"She's going to be hung over," Mike told them.

"I know. I put a bucket next to her bed," Jayden responded.

"What are we going to asked her?" Mia questioned.

"What happened to her this month," Antonio answered.

The four nodded. They heard a thump. Jayden, Mike, Mia, and Antonio raced to Emily. Kevin went to get something.

***Back From Underground***

Emily opened her eyes to the bright light. Her head was pounding. She turned and fell off the bed she was in. Looking around, she didn't recognize anything. Her stomach started to twist. She saw a bucket near her. She got it and all the contexts in her stomach left.

She fall next the bucket and groaned. She felt weak and her head was still pounding. The door opened, which sounded twenty times as loud to her. She looked up to see four familiar faces in front of her.

Jayden helped her sit up, as Kevin entered the room with frozen peas. He handed it to her and she placed them on her forehead.

"What happened?" She whispered, her throat burning.

"You were drunk yesterday," Kevin informed her in a low voice.

Emily's eyes widened as she remembered what happened before her mind fogged up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Our home," Mia answered using a low voice like Kevin.

"Why did you bring me here?" The small girl asked.

"To help you," Kevin answered.

"You shouldn't have help me," she muttered.

"Why?" Jayden asked, confused.

"I didn't want it," she answered.

"Emily, we want to help you," the dark blond boy said.

"I don't want your fuckin help!" She shouted, wincing at the volume of her voice.

"Emily, please listen to us," Antonio begged.

"No, you listen. I don't want to remember whatever the hell you want me to. I don't want your fuckin help. And I want you to stay out of my fuckin life," she growled in a low voice. She stood up and left.

The five watched her go.

"Are we going to listen to her?" Antonio asked, wanting to help her.

"Of course not," Mia said, not caring that Emily said that.

"We are going to help her, no matter what she says," Jayden added.

***Back From Underground***

Emily gritted her teeth at the pounding. She opened a bottle of painkillers and took two out. She popped them into her mouth and drowned them with a glass of water. Slowly she went to her bed and laid down. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard her door open. 


	3. 3: Restart An Old Friendship

_**Author's Note: I want to thank Emilyjaden101 for the idea for this chapter. Thank you! Hope y'all like it.**_

Restart An Old Friendship

Emily opened her eyes. She hadn't contacted her family since she moved. She doesn't remember why she moved it was a huge haze.

She looked at the mirror. She didn't know the girl staring back at her. Jayden and his friends ruined her life. She shook her head, got dressed, and headed to her job.

***Back From Underground***

Antonio watched his team. They didn't know what to do. The house was quiet. Jayden had left for time alone.

Everyone was sad. They had found their sister, friend, but she didn't remember them.

"We need a plan," Mike said.

Antonio nodded. They needed to talk to the young girl without scaring her.

"How can we convince her?" Antonio asked.

"That is the problem," Mike said.

***Back From Underground***

Jayden was at the park, where he bumped into a someone. That person bounced off him. He heard a groan and looked at who he bumped into.

"I'm going to put a fuckin restraining order, I swear," Emily said, anger in every word.

"I wasn't looking for you. This park just brings memories, good and bad," Jayden answered.

"I have to go," she said as she ran away from him.

Jayden watched her retrieving form. He need to talk to her, to get her to understand, but he couldn't. She didn't want him in her life. They needed the yellow ranger back.

He sat down on a bench and tried to think of how to get his Emily back.

***Back From Underground***

Emily looked at her watch.

"Shit, I'm going to be late," Emily muttered as she ran threw an alleyway. She passed a guy, and felt his eyes watching her. He whistled and another guy blocked her way. She stopped and started to walk backward. She bumped onto something. She turned to see another man.

The three men cornered her against the wall. She could feel her tears threatening to fall. She kneed one in-between his legs and took the chance to run. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. One guy tackled her down.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed. "PLEASE! JAYDEN!"

She struggled as two of the three tried to take her clothes off.

"Please don't do this. Stop it," she cried. She closed her eyes, as the tears continued to fall.

"You heard the girl, stop it," a voice echoed.

The three guys stood up and walked to the owner of the voice. Emily hadn't opened her eyes, but she heard grunting, crashes, people in pain. Then, everything is silent.

She felt someone near her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw green ones looking back at her.

She threw her arms around Jayden and cried.

"Th-thank you," she whispered.

"Em, no matter what, I'll always protect you. Whether you remember me or not," he soothed her.

She nodded.

He picked her up bridal style and smiled when she put her face on the crook of his neck. He started to walk home.

That whole ordeal brought back memories of when Emily was younger. She felt her body shaking. She felt herself slip into darkness.

***Back From Underground***

The rangers were talking when Jayden entered the room with a sleeping Emily.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, when he saw her.

"Three guys tried to attack her," Jayden answered, anger in every word.

Mike's fist clenched. "Who would do that?"

"A lot of people," Kevin answered, just as mad.

Jayden looked at girl in his arms. She looked like a sleeping angel to him. He wanted to protect her, his Emily or not.

Emily started to move around in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Jayden.

He let her stand on her own. The rangers and Emily sat down in a small circle.

"Thank you," Emily said for the fifth time since she woke up.

"You're welcome," Jayden responded.

"What have you been up to?" Mike asked all of sudden.

"What do mean?" Emily asked, confused.

"This last month, what have you done?" He questioned. "Was there anything weird that happened to you?"

"There was this one time I woke up on the park. To this day, I don't remember how I got there," Emily answered.

"What happened after?" Mia asked, happy they were finally getting somewhere.

"I found a flower with me," Emily said.

"A red rose that as a glow on it," Jayden told her, smiling.

Emily looked at him confused. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Jayden said, smiling.

"Anyways, I got a job and an apartment. And now that I didn't get to work, I'm fired," she muttered, as she put her face on her hands. "Now I can't pay rent, fuck!"

"How about we help you?" Jayden offered.

"But we barely know each other," Emily answered.

"Technically we know you, you don't know us," Kevin said.

"No, you don't know me! You know the Emily that I used to be. I'm not her! Just quit with this bullshit," Emily said, a bit annoyed. "I'm thankful for your help, but if you keep this up, I'll put a fuckin restraining order on each and everyone of you."

"You're right," Jayden responded. "Can we at least be friends?"

Emily looked at him. "I-I don't know."

"Emy, please, we need you back in our life," Mia told her.

Emily thought of it. "One weird thing and I'm out."

The five rangers nodded. "We need help on one thing though," Jayden said.

Emily turned to him, telling him to continue.

"Our team is of six. You were our yellow ranger. We need you back in out team," Jayden explained. "Will you join us again?"

"I- uh, I don't know," she answered. "I'll think about it."

Jayden nodded.

"I have to get home," Emily announced.

"I'll walk you home, to be safe," Jayden offered.

Emily smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said. They walked out.

***Back From Underground***

He was waiting for the phone call. When his phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"We need to talk," the person said threw the phone, in a scared voice.

He got angry. "So talk," he growled.

The person on the other side of the line told him what they needed to say.

"Fuckin slut! I'll teach you a lesson. You're lucky I'm not there!" He shouted as he hung up and threw the phone against the wall.

_**What should Emily do, join the rangers or not?**_


	4. 4: Starting All Over Again

Starting All Over Again

Jayden was practicing when he heard someone near the gates. He turned to see a blond girl standing there. Smiling, he opened the gate for her. He led her indoors and into the conference room.

"You think about it?" Jayden asked.

Emily nodded. "I'll do it my way, but I'll join."

Jayden smiled and called the team. Mia gave her the Samuraizer and folding zord.

Emily looked at the Ape, while it stared back at her.

The rangers were curious as to what was going on. Jayden smiled, think Emily was remembering.

The Ape jumped and seemed happy to be back with it's master.

"What is this?" Emily asked, still staring at the folding zord.

"It's your Ape folding zord. You'll need it," Jayden explained, feeling bad for getting his hopes up.

Emily nodded and smiled.

"Are you going to be staying with us?" Mike asked, hoping she'll say yes.

"Can't, I uh, I have a um, roommate! Yeah, I have a roommate that is staying at my apartment," she lied; the others saw threw it, but didn't question it.

There was a awkward silence.

"So I'll have to get to know you," Emily told them.

"You know my name. I'm the Red Samurai Ranger. I control fire, and the Lion and Tiger folding zord. My dad was the Red Samurai before me. He died in battle. I've been training since I could walk," Jayden explained.

Emily nodded and turned to Kevin.

"I'm the Blue Samurai Ranger, after my father. I was taught the samurai ways for as far I can remember. I've always loved to swim. I am almost as good at Jayden at swordsmanship. I control water and the Dragon and Swordfish Folding Zord."

"I'm the Green Samurai Ranger. My dad was before me. I don't like training, but I've been training all my life. I'm a video game wiz, and I know how to skateboard. Forest and the Bear Folding Zord are mine. I also control the Beetle."

"My mom was the Pink Samurai Ranger. She gave me the Turtle Folding Zord, and her Samuraizer. I love to cook, and helping my friends. Like these guys, I've been training all my life. I control wind."

Emily frowned when she saw the looks the guys made when Mia said she loved cooking. She wondered why, but decided not to asked.

"I'm the Gold Samurai Ranger. I control light. None of my parents were ever Samurais. I got into it when I met Jayden. I've been training since I was five and moved away. I fish and I am a techie. I control Light, the Claw and Octo Folding Sword."

"Mentor Ji trained our parents and your aunt to be better Samurai Rangers. He is not teaching us, the next generation. He knows most of our history," Jayden told her.

Emily nodded. "How do you become a samurai?"

"Either only child, or first born," Kevin answered.

"Shouldn't Serena be here instead of me?" Emily asked, confused.

Mia nodded. "She was, but then she got sick. So you started to train after."

Emily nodded. "What's training about?"

"Practice symbol powers and fighting a nighlok," Kevin explained.

"Nighlok, is that the thing you guys were fighting when I met you?" The blonde girl asked.

Antonio shook his head. "Those were moogers. A Nighloks are worse."

Emily nodded. "What do we do?"

"We protect the world from Master Xandred and his henchmen," Mike explained.

Emily nodded. She looked at the Samuraizer in her hand.

She looked at her new, yet old teammates. She couldn't remember them, no matter how hard she tried.

"How do I morph?" Emily asked, looking at the cell phone-like item in her hand.

"Draw the earth symbol," Jayden told her.

Emily looked up, frowning.

Jayden left the room. There was an awkward silence. Jayden returned a few minutes later with a pencil and piece of paper.

He sat down next to Emily, and set the paper in between them.

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked, moving a little.

"I'm going to show you the symbol," Jayden explained.

He drew a horizontal line in the middle of the paper. A vertical line going threw the first line. A line at the bottom, touching the end of the second line.

"Earth," Jayden whispered, as he smiled.

"So I draw it in the paper?" Emily asked.

Jayden shook his head.

"You use your Samuraizer," he told her.

Emily nodded her head slowly.

Jayden smiled and stood up.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" He drew the fire symbol and morphed.

Emily stood there, wide eyed.

"Whoa," she muttered.

Emily smiled.

She stood up and looked at her morpher.

"Samuraizer?" Emily asked, nervously.

It didn't open. She looked panicky at Jayden.

"Believe in yourself," he said.

She closed her eyes and took deep breathes. She opened them.

"Samuraizer!" It opened.

Emily looked at the symbol and drew it in the air.

"Go Go Samurai!" She whipped it as she saw Jayden do.

She noticed everything turned dark. She raised her hand and saw a glove.

Jayden smiled as Emily looked at herself. He noticed she was fascinated with the morph.

"Anything?" He asked.

Emily raised her head and shook it.

"How do I turn back to normal?" Emily asked.

"You mean demorph?" Mike asked.

Emily nodded.

"Power down," Jayden said. He demorphed.

"Power down," Emily repeated, as she turned to her civilian form.

"Let's go out to celebrate," Mia said, happy to have Emily back in the team.

The five looked at the new, yet old yellow ranger, waiting for her answer.

She smiled and nodded.

***Back From Underground*  
><strong>  
>He unlocked the door. And entered the room. He noticed it was quiet.<p>

"I'm home," he called out.

He got no answer.

He growled and threw a vase at the wall.

He threw his bag to the ground and slammed the door shut.

_**Authors Notes: Sorry if my uploads take a long time. I've been busy lately, school, 11**__**th**__** grade. Cross-Country practice after school, even on Saturdays. And my homework has taken more of my time. And dealing with family and my break-up. Sorry, and I'll try to upload new chapters.**_


	5. 5: I Still Love You

**_Okay, y'all, i am sorry i havent uploaded. I will try to work on my story more. I hope you like my chapter. So thank you for being patient. I love y'all._**

I Still Love You

Jayden laughed as he watched Mike and Kevin dance around like goofballs.

Mia and Antonio shook their heads. Emily just stared.

The green and blue rangers fell to the ground, laughing.

"I can't believe you two did that," Antonio said laughing.

Emily smiled at them. "I was friends with you two?"

Kevin looked at her. "You were like my little sister."

Emily nodded. "What was I to you?"

"Our younger sister," Antonio said, as he pointed to himself and Mia.

"I loved you," Mike said. "But we ended up as best friends."

"My girlfriend," Jayden whispered.

Emily looked at him, and frowned. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"We don't know. We are trying to figure that out," Kevin answered.

"I only remember my mom, sister, and dad. I don't remember why I moved here, it's foggy," the blonde girl said.

"Em, your mom is dead. Your dad is in prison. You're here to help us," Mike explained.

"If my mom is dead, who raised me? How is my dad in jail?"

"Your aunt raised you and took your mom's place. You father, well for a while, you closed up because your dad showed up in your life. After trying to get you to talk, you finally did. We went to play in the park, and you saw your father. He slapped you. I got it out of you, and told these guys. Mia aerated with you while the guys and I went to talk to your dad. He said things and we got in a fight. Cops came, we told. He went to prison for not only you, and other girls," Jayden explained.

"I'm the daughter of a pedophile," Emily whispered.

"That means nothing," Jayden told her.

Emily looked away. "Wh-why did I die?"

"After the whole thing with your dad, we were sent to get this tablet. It had someones future. One, who would betray us," Jayden said.

"It was me, and to prevent it, you tried to kill me?" Emily guessed.

Jayden shook his head. "It was between you and Mike. We didn't want to loose you again, so we put it off for a while. One thing led to another, and you just blew up. Darkness took over. You beat people, and we're off the destroy our life and ranger source." He stopped, not wanting to continue.

"We found the crystals before you did," Mike intervened. "We got your crystal, and some of the temple people, tried to get it. We didn't know that you and Jay were in a heated battle. Your crystal fell and shattered. I'm not sure what happened, but a few hours later and Jayden came home, saying you died."

"Y-you froze during the battle. I, uh, I took the chance and s-stabbed you," Jayden told the young girl.

Emily stared at him, wide-eyed. Jayden had admitted to killing her.

"Thank you, for not lying," Emily whispered.

The rangers heard screaming. Jayden stood up and looked at Emily.

"Ready for your first battle?" He asked.

Emily felt her heart beat faster. She nodded slowly. The five ran, Emily behind them. In front of them stood a creature. He was white, with black eyes. He had claws. He looked like a crab, or lobster. Maybe both, Emily wasn't sure.

"I, Spikazoid, will spike it to the top!" the nighlok said.

"Are they always so cheesy?" Emily asked, not wanting to laugh.

Mike looked at her. "You have no idea."

"Samuraizer!" Jayden said as he flipped his Samuraizer open. The others followed his movements. Emily was last.

"Go Go Samurai!" The four rangers shouted and the drew their Kanji.

"Samurai Morpher: Gold Power!" Antonio shouted.

"Go Go Samurai!" Emily said, unsure. She tried to draw the Earth Kanji, but forgot. It blasted her back, and she landed on her back.

The nighlok laughed as he watched the ranger hurt herself.

"Emily!" Jayden shouted as he ran up to her. "Are you okay?"

Emily nodded.

"Remember the symbol. You drew it earlier. Horizontal, vertical, horizontal," Jayden told her.

Emily stood up. She drew what she remembered, and spun it. She morphed.

Jayden smiled, as he went into battle. He kept his eye on the yellow ranger.

"Emily!" Mia shouted as a mooger hit her.

Emily groaned as she hit the ground. Mia ran up to her and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked, concerned for the young girl.

"I-I'm fine," Emily told her.

Mia nodded and helped the girl up.

The moment Emily was up, she was pushed down. Emily looked up to see the Mia jump out of the way of flying spikes.

Emily stood up herself and her eyes widened as spikes flew directly toward her. She couldn't move.

Jayden ran as fast he could. He summoned his Spin Sword.

"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!" Jayden burnt the spikes before they could touch Emily.

Jayden stood in front of her. Spikazoid glared at the red and yellow ranger.

"I am dried up, until next time losers," the nighlok said, as he left threw a gap.

The rangers all demorphed, and Emily sat down, exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked, getting down to her level.

"I'm fine. Just tired," she answered.

Jayden got her on his back, as she slowly closed her eyes.

"How did she do?" Jayden asked his teammates.

"Good for a first time, again," Mike said.

They walked to the Shiba house. Jayden laid Emily on her old bed.

Jayden got the Stone of Light, and went to his room. He used symbol power to get fire, and started working.

***Back From Underground***

"Ugh, where is she?" He asked, angry.

He looked at the clock and frowned. He got his jacket and exited the room, slamming the door in the progress.

***Back From Underground***

Emily opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked around the room, frowning.

She stood up and looked at the clock on the yellow nightstand and her eyes widened as she saw what time it was.

She left the room in a hurry, and tried to leave the house.

"Emily!" Jayden shouted after her.

Emily froze and looked at Jayden.

"What, Jayden?" Emily asked, a little annoyed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home, where else?"

"Emily, stay here, with us."

"Why should I?"

"Em, I love you."

"Jay-"

"Emily, listen. I can't breath when your gone. You keep me grounded. I know, when you're around, I'll make right decisions. I still love you, Em, and I'll never stop."

Jayden looked at her in the eye. Emily stared at his blue eyes. Unable to look away.

"I love you, Em."


	6. 6: Don't Kiss The Girl

Don't Kiss The Girl

"Jayden, stop please," Emily whispered.

"Emily, I need to know, do you love me?" Jayden asked.

The blonde girl looked away. She couldn't answer.

Jayden raised her face and brushed his lips against hers.

All of Emily's muscles tensed. She closed her eyes. She just froze as Jayden's lips moved against hers. She felt herself start fall apart. She couldn't think. She pushed Jayden away. Tears started running down her face.

Jayden's eyes widened. He didn't know why he did that. He stared at Emily, as she fought with herself.

"Emily?" Jayden whispered

Emily opened her eyes. She glared at him. She raised her hand, and swing it. Once she realized what happened, she turned and ran away.

Jayden touched the place Emily's hand had made contact with. He gently touched his cheek, and cursed to himself. He knew he fucked up.

He punched the wall.

He put his jacket on and went after the love of his life.

***Back From underground***

Emily ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her chest burnt, her lungs felt as if they were ready to burst, her legs were begging to give up. Her tears blurred her vision. She just ran. She bumped into someone and fell down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A guy said.

Emily looked up to see a a tall man standing in front of her. He had black hair, and facial hair. He wore a white furry jacket, and was holding a cloth.

"Who are you?" Emily asked, her voice small.

"Do you not remember?" Deker asked.

Emily frowned as she searched her memories.

Deker laughed.

"Wh-who a-are you?" Emily stuttered.

"I am Deker, half human, half nighlok. I am in search of blood worthy of my sword. Your Red Ranger is worthy," Deker told her.

"H-half Nighlok?" Emily asked confused.

"I do not know how I became this way, nor do I care," the half nighlok man told her.

He yanked the young girl by her shirt. He glared at her.

Emily whimpered. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact. She felt nothing. She felt Deker moved away, left her standing there.

She opened her eyes and looked at the half human. He took out his sword.

"Take out your sword," Deker ordered.

"I-I don't kn-know how," Emily stuttered.

Deker seemed to get angry. "You are a samurai! You should know, it's in your blood!"

"I-I can't remember!" Emily cried.

Deker lost his temper and pushed her down.

Emily felt the back of her head collide with a rock. She started to get woozy, as she stared at Deker.

She saw Deker raise his sword, but stopped as he smiled. Emily started seeing black spots as she saw Deker walk away.

***Back From Underground*  
><strong>  
>"Emily!" The five rangers shouted.<p>

After searching for hours, Jayden decided to contact the rest of his team.

He was starting to get worried. It was dark out, and Emily was alone. She didn't know much about her powered, and the rangers hadn't showed her how to summon her Spin Sword.

"Emy! Where are you?" Mia shouted, as they searched the park.

Jayden could help, but blame himself. If he hadn't kissed her, she would be safe and sound, but she wasn't. She could have been in her apartment, but instead, she was out, distressed, and alone.

Antonio saw something. He could make out something on the ground, someone. He ran toward it, with the others running behind him. As he got closer, he saw a person, wearing yellow. His blood ran cold as he saw his sister lie, lifeless on the ground., blood under her head.

Kevin bent down as he checked her over.

"No other injury, other than her head," he announced.

"Is she going to be okay," Mia asked, afraid for her sister's sake.

"I just need to stop the bleeding," Kevin said. He took off his shirt and covered the cut. He wasn't going to loose his sister again. He picked her up and they headed home, quickly.

Mike saw how tired and worried Jayden seemed. He felt the same, but he knew something happened, but not what. He looked at Emily. She shouldn't have been out alone. She should have been in the Shiba house. She would have been safe. Mike felt angry, for who had hurt her.

Mia ran close behind. Her sister needed to be safe. She needed the old Emily back. She needed another girl to talk to, but Emily was long gone. This knew Emily, she's nothing like the old one. This Emily would be a bitch at times. Mia kind of understood, of it were her, she would act the same. That didn't mean she wanted it that way, she wished it were like before. Before Emily betrayed them. Before dealing with her father. When everything was easy.

They made it to the house and Kevin took her to the infirmary. Ji took a look at her and fixed her head.

The rest of the room waited in the common room. They didn't utter a word. They knew the other was hurting.

"Emily is going to be okay, right?" Mia asked.

"Of course, it's nothing too serious," Kevin assured her.

She nodded.

"Why would she run out? It's the middle of the night," Mike asked.

Jayden knew the answer. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything, but revenge on the person who caused it. He needed to know, he wanted to hurt them, bad.

Mentor Ji walked out the room.

"How is she?" Jayden asked.

"She's awake, and she's okay. She's a little scared, but she might tell you who is responsible," the mentor announced.

They nodded as the walked towards the infirmary. They entered to find Emily sitting on the bed, with a bandage around her head. She seemed to be in a little pain.

"Em, who did this?" Antonio asked.

Emily looked at her hands.

"D-Deker," she whispered, afraid. "He told me he was half Nighlok, half human. How is that possible?"

"We do not know. Emily, why did you run off?" Mike asked.

Emily looked at Jayden. "W-we need to talk."

Jayden nodded and looked at his team. They left the room, and Jayden closed the door behind them.

"Emily, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, I shouldn't have slapped you," Emily responded.

"It's just that I can't stop loving you. I know you feel and attraction towards me."

Emily looked away, but gave a small nod.

"Then why? Why run away?"

"It's wrong. I-I can't do this. I couldn't live with myself. I'm not that type of person Jayden, don't make me like that."

Jayden was confused as to what she was talking about. "What's wrong? Emily, what is it you can't do?"

"Cheat!"

Jayden's eyes widened. "Y-you mean-"

"I have a boyfriend!"


	7. 7: Meeting The New Guy

Meeting The New Guy

"B-boyfriend?" Jayden asked, as he got into shock.

Emily nodded. She watched as Jayden sat on the chair and just stared into nothingness.

"H-How long?" He asked.

"About a month," Emily answered.

"Why d-didn't you say anything?"

"It didn't seem important at the time."

"I tell you, I love you, and you don't tell me you have a boyfriend!"

"Jayden, what good would it have done! None of this is my fault! I didn't tell you to fuckin love me! I didn't even want to get to know you! None of this is my fault!"

Jayden clenched his jaw. He was angry. He was jealous, hurt, and furious. He stood up and stormed out.

He walked passed Mia in the hallway.

"Jay, what's wrong?" She asked.

"She has a boyfriend. I kissed her and now she tells me she's taken!" Jayden said, frustrated.

"You kissed her?" Mia asked, shocked.

"Yes. That is why she ran away. I kissed her and she ran. She has feeling for me, but she has a fuckin boyfriend."

"It's going to be find, Jay. Just don't ruin your chances with her."

"I already did. She's angry. I hurt her."

"If she's the Emily we know, she'll forgive you."

"She's not! The Emily we once knew is gone!" Jayden shouted, as tears begged to fall.

They heard a door open. Both turned to see Emily standing there.

"I'm going home," she told them. She walked in between them. Neither made an effort to stop her.

"Jayden, if you love her, make an effort and fight for her," Mia told him. She walked away, leaving him alone to think.

***Back From Underground***

Emily walked home in silence. It was dark, almost dawn. She thought of what just happened.

Jayden had kissed her. She had admitted she felt something, but she had someone she loved.

"Ranger is alone?" A voice said.

Emily turned to see Spikazoid standing there. He shot spies and Emily jumped out of the way.

"Why am I always attacked?" Emily asked herself.

She pushed herself back up and glared at the nighlok.

"Ready for the end?" Spikazoid asked.

"Hey, shit-face, it'll be your end!" Emily snapped.

She got her Samuraizer.

"Go Go Samurai!" She drew the Earth symbol.

She got her Spin Sword. She hadn't practiced how to fight or anything. She was nervous.

Spikazoid charged toward her. She dropped herself and rolled out of the way.

She got up and tried to hit him with her sword.

Spikazoid blocked it. He shot a spike, blasting Emily to a tree. She stood back up. He shot two more; both hit her. She fell to her knees and demorphed.

Emily tried to get back up, and used the tree for support.

"Give up," the nighlok told her.

"I won't give up, not until I stop breathing," she snapped.

Spikazoid threw a spike toward her. Emily straightened up, ready to take it.

She saw fire and the spike fell to the ground. She saw the samurai rangers standing there, full morphed.

Emily smiled and passed out.

The rangers ran toward the nighlok and attacked.

"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"

"Spin Sword: Dragon Slash!"

"Spin Sword: Forest Vortex!"

Spin Sword: Air Way!"

"Barracuda Blade: Barracuda Bite!"

The five attacks hit the nighlok. He blew up. He grew.

The rangers called their zords.

***Back From Underground***

Emily groaned as she felt her whole body hurt.

She picked herself up, and leaned against the tree. She watched the Zords fight.

She smiled as she watched her team win.

Emily closed her eyes, just as the rangers destroyed Spikazoid. She felt them around her.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked, worried for the injured girl.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Don't lie. You seem hurt," Jayden told her.

"Then why asked?" She snapped.

"Because we care," he said.

"No, you care? Now you want to listen?"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

Emily glared. She pushed herself from the tree, only to fall on her knees because of the pain.

"Emily!" Antonio shouted as he went to help her up.

"T-Take me home," she muttered.

They started toward the Shiba house.

"N-No, my apartment," she told them.

They turned and walked to opposite way. They walked until they got to a small building. They went to the entrance. While Emily was getting her keys, a guy opened the door. Emily pushed herself from Antonio.

"Hey Em. Who are they?" A brown haired boy said. He wore sunglasses.

"Damien, this is Jayden, Mike, Mia, Antonio, and Kevin. Guys, this is Damien, my boyfriend," Emily introduced them.

"See you tomorrow night," Damien told her. He then kissed forcefully and leaves.

"He's your boyfriend?" Mia asked, when she saw what he did.

"Yeah," Emily said, without much enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow night? What are you doing?" Mike asked, curiously.

"Oh, um, we, uh, we are just hanging out, in my apartment," Emily answered, uncomfortably.

"Are you two having, um, are you sleeping together?" Mia asked.

Emily frowned. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"Is he forcing you to sleep with him?" Mia asked, concerned for the younger girl.

Emily glared at her. "Why are you asking me all this? Are you like cops or something? You know what, just leave me alone!"

She walked into the building and slammed the door on their face.

The rangers stood there. They wanted to know, Jayden needed to know what was going in her head. They slowly head back to the Shiba House

***Back From Underground***

Emily closed the door to her apartment door. She leaned against it and slid to the ground. Tears started to run down her face.

She was scared of everyone and everything in her life. She didn't know how to handle anything. She suddenly remembered she had something from when Damien visited.

She stood up and walked to her kitchen. She found what she was looking for. She got it in her hand and just stared at it.


	8. 8: Drinking Away Problems Again

Drinking Away Problems Again

The rangers were sitting in the common room, not saying anything. They didn't know what to say.

Jayden's fists clenched as he sat with his team.

It was turning daylight and he had gotten little sleep. The others had gotten more, but not enough to function.

"Guy, just get some rest. We'll deal with the whole Damien and Emily thing later," Jayden ordered.

The others nodded and went to their rooms. Jayden waited a while, before getting some sleep.

***Back From Underground***

Emily was drinking her second alcohol bottle. She kept having visions of something happening. She was unsure of what. The people were faded, and unclear.

She sat up and looked at the swirling world. She stood up and stumbled to the door. There were many things going through her head, but one thong she knew, she needed to talk to the rangers. She looked at the door and saw three doorknobs. She tried time after time to get the knob, but failed. She sat on the ground and stared at the door.

She sat up and took out her Samuraizer. She drew the first thing that came into her mind and the door flew opened.

Smiling, she stumbled out.

***Back From Underground***

Jayden woke up the a silent house. He got dressed and went out into town. He couldn't get Emily out of his head. He was walking in the park. He decided to walked under a tree, when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered. He looked up and found a familiar face looking back at him.

"Jayen," she slurred.

Jayden groaned, inward, as he smelt alcohol.

"Not again," he muttered. He stood up, and help the girl he fell onto.

She put his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Jayden could taste alcohol in her lips, but he couldn't pull away. For so long he wanted it. For her to initiate the kiss. For a moment he forgot she was drunk, and they fell onto the grass, kissing. Emily on top of him. They pulled apart for air and smiled at each other.

Emily leaned in and started another make out session.

***Back From Underground***

Damien was shopping for food to make. He was walking threw the park when he saw Emily kissing Jayden. He felt cheated. He gave her an apartment. He gave her his love, and a job. He glared at them as he walked away.

***Back From Underground***

After a few minutes of kissing, they noticed they had a audience. They turned to see moogers staring at them.

Jayden stood up with Emily in his arms.

"Hey, it's not nice to see a couple," Jayden told him.

The moogers turned around, causing Emily to giggle. Jayden finally remembered the state in which Emily was, and it was not a good one.

Jayden stood in front of her, as the moogers turned again. He took out his Samuraizer, ready for action. Emily had hers out, as she giggled.

"Go Go Samurai!" He morphed, and went into action.

Emily drew the symbol for her spin sword and started fighting.

Jayden was confused as to how she knew the symbol. They hadn't taught her that, and now she knew.

Soon enough the other rangers appeared, shocked as to what was going on. Jayden and Emily were doing great without them. They weren't needed, so they watched as the two rangers destroyed the last mooger.

Emily started to giggle as Jayden ran up to her.

He powered down, and checked her over. He noticed she was unharmed and stared confused at her.

"How did you do that?" Jayden asked.

Emily looked up at Jayden and tilted her head a little. "Do wha?"

The other four walked up to them.

"Em, you were awesome," Mike complimented.

Emily beamed, as she giggled.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"Guys, meet Drunken Emily, again," Jayden told them.

Mia, knowing what to do, grabbed Emily's arm and led her toward the Shiba house.

"Dude, why do you look all flustered?" Mike teased.

"I bumped into Emily and she kissed me," Jayden explained, blushing.

"I looks more then a kiss," Antonio mocked.

Emily turned to Antonio. "We kissed, on ground, me on top."

Mike and Antonio laughed. Jayden turned redder them his red shirt.

"It was weird, Emily knew how to summon her Spin Sword without morphing or us teaching her," Jayden announced, changing the subject.

"Maybe she remembers now," Kevin told them, happily.

"Emily, do you remember any Nighlok?" Mia asked the yellow ranger.

Emily didn't answer, but just stayed staring at Mia. After a while, they started to loose hope, when Emily said a name. "Negatron."

"She remembers!" the five rangers cheered.

Emily smiled, not knowing why. She was getting tired and sleepy. Not wanting to walk anymore, she sat on the ground. Jayden knelt down next to her.

"We are almost there," Jayden told her.

"I sleepy," she said. Her fogged up, half awake, messed up mind was slower then ever.

Jayden turned and let her climb on his back. Then they headed to the Shiba House.

"Jayen, youuu hav prettyyyyy haaaaiir," Emily said, pronouncing every word wrong.

"Sshhh, Em, go to sleep," Jayden told her.

"M'kay, nighz Jason," she muttered, as she got comfortable.

Jayden smiled as Emily rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wonder what caused her to remember," Mia wondered, as she studied Emily's face.

"We'll ask when she wakes up," Jayden responded.

Once in the Shiba house, Jayden put Emily on her bed and quietly left the room.

Jayden went to bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**^The next morning^**

Emily groaned as she felt a familiar headache started.

"I'm never drinking again," she groaned.

Mia chuckled. "Want some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Mia helped the hungover teen out of her bed and to the kitchen.

The others were there when the girls entered. Jayden smiled at Emily, but she frowned and looked away. Mia left her to get her tea ready.

"What happened yesterday?" Emily asked.

"You don't remember?" Jayden asked, his voice in a whisper.

Emily shook her head.

"Emily, answer this, name one nighlok other then Spikazoid," Mike asked.

"Deker," she answered.

"Another?" He urged.

"I don't know any other."

"Damn it," he muttered.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You remembered your past. When you were drunk, you remembered. When your sober, you don't," Kevin explained.

"So what, you guys want me to be drunk all the time?" Emily asked.

"No, we can't ask you to do that. We'll find a way to get you to remember," Mia told her, as she handed the young girl a cup of tea. "Just stay here until you feel well enough to go home."

Emily nodded and stared into her tea.


	9. 9: Past Not Yet Gone

_**Okay. This chapter, as well as the next to might be a little dark in a way. Just warning y'all.**_

Past Not Yet Gone

Emily was nervous. She didn't want to go home, but she knew Damien was waiting. She slowly walked to her house. She walked slow. It was sunset and the time was near. She had spent all day with the rangers, learning how to use symbols. She was enjoying it, until the clock struck six.

"Hello?" Emily called out as she walked into her room.

It was dead quiet. She was scared. She closed her door and walked toward her bed. She laid down and lost herself into her sleep.

She felt as she was being watched. She opened her eyes to find Damien staring back at her.

"Hey," he said, softly.

Emily smiled and sat up. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He took her hand and led her to the small kitchen. In the middle was a table and a lit candle. There were two plates with food on them. He led her to a chair and sat her down.

He kissed her cheek and sat across her.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine, and yours?" Emily asked, politely.

"It was okay," Damien answered. "You know what I did yesterday?"

"No," she answered.

He glared at her. "I was out buying food for tonight. You want to know what I saw? I saw my girlfriend kissing another guy!"

He stood up and grabbed her by the arm she made her stand up.

"Stop, it hurts!" Emily told them.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

_"Do you love me?" Emily's father asked._

_"Of course, daddy," seven year old Emily answered._

_He kissed her forehead._

_"Daddy, why do you say that?"_

_"Emily, promise me you'll always love me."_

_"Daddy, what's going on?"_

_"Promise me!" he shouted as he roughly got her arm._

_"Daddy, it hurts. Let me go!" she begged._

_"Promise me!" he barked as he tightened his grip._

_"I promise!" Emily cried.  
><em>  
>"Emily, do you love me?" Damien asked.<p>

Emily nodded, tears running down her face.

He hugged her.

"I only do this because I love you," he told her, as he kissed the top of her head.

_"To love, you have to hurt," her father told her._

_He has a stick with him. They were alone in the house. She was huddled up in the corner, trying to protect herself. She was eight at the time._

_He hit her with it. Emily screamed as the stick connected with her arm. Her tears ran down faster._

_"You will listen to me now on, won't you," he said, as he hit her again._

_Emily nodded as she tried to protect her head._

_"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he shouted._

_"I'll obey! Just please stop!" Emily cried._

_He hit her a third time then left the room.  
><em>  
>"Emily sweetie," Damien soothed as he kissed her cheek.<p>

She rested her head on his shoulder as he hugged her. "Let's finish our food," he told her.

She nodded and both sat down. They ate in silence. Emily was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what was going to happen.

_"Serena, do you think daddy's evil?" eight year old Emily asked her big sister._

_"No, do you?" Serena answered._

_She didn't answer._

_"Emily, what's going on?" Serena asked, worried._

_"Nothing," Emily whispered._

_"Emy, is dad hurting you?" Serena asked.  
><em>  
><em>Emily lowered her gaze and shook her head.<em>

_"I love you, Serena. Goodnight," Emily told her as she left the room._

Damien touched her cheek, as she snapped to reality.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You haven't touched your food."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," she answered.

He nodded. He picked her up bridal style and took her to her bed.

He laid her down and laid down next to her. He started kissing her neck. He turned so that he was on her.

"Stop," Emily told him.

Damien looked her. His eyes dark with want. He continued to kiss her all over.

"Damien, stop please," she begged.

He didn't move to stop. Emily tried to push him off. He sat up and slapped her. He got off her and left to the kitchen. Emily laid there, touching her cheek. It was throbbing in pain.

Damien returned with a piece of rope. Emily's heart started beating faster, as she knew what was going to happen. He got her wrists and tied them to the middle bar of the head board. Emily whimpered as Damien tightened the knots.

He kissed her cheek, down to her neck. Emily looked away, tears starting to run down her face again.

"Damien, please don't do this," she begged.

"You want this," he told her.

"Damien, please. I don't," she told him.

"Then why do you stay with me. Admit it, you want this. That other guy, Jaymen, or whatever, he wants the same. Your father wanted it too. You're not here to live, to make a difference. You're here to please," Damien told her.

Emily felt empty. She couldn't think. He knew how to hurt her. He knew how to weaken her. Just like him.

_"Your family doesn't care. Only I do. Do you see them checking if you are all right? No right. You are just a worthless bug. Only here to please me, and only me," her father told her as pinned her on her bed. She whimpered in pain._

**^The Next Morning^**

A knock woke Emily up. She couldn't move her arms. Her wrists were still tied, and she was naked under her covers. Damien was no where to be found.

There was another knock.

"Emily?" she heard Jayden's voice.

"Help me!" Emily cried.

She heard the being kicked and it being opened.

Jayden ran inside to see a sight. Emily was tied up, she had bruises. He knew what she was wearing under the covers, nothing. Her eyes were pits of agony.

Jayden quickly untied her and picked her up.

"Emily, what happened?" Jayden asked.

Emily didn't answer. She just cried. Jayden cried with her.


	10. 10: Please Don't Leave Me

Please Don't Leave Me

Emily hadn't uttered a word since Jayden had taken her to the Shiba house. The others had been worried. Jayden had explained what he saw. They weren't a hundred percent sure as to what had happened to her, but they had a good idea. Emily had a far away look, and didn't seem to notice the other.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked for the seventh time, not that he was counting.

No response. Not even a movement. Jayden was getting worried, they all were.

Mike felt his heart breaking. "Emily, please answer us."

_•Emily's Head•___

_I'm scared. I'm lonely. I can't deal with it anymore. Someone, please help me!_

_**"Emily, you can trust us,"**__ she heard Kevin tell her._

_Can I? I can't. I can't trust anyone, but me. Just leave me alone._

_**"We won't hurt you,"**__ Mia tried to assure the girl._

_Don't make me laugh. Everyone hurts me. It hurts, so much. Just end this! End my life for all I care, just make the pain go away!  
><em>  
><strong>*Back From Underground*<strong>

Jayden watched as Emily clenched her eyes shut. It was the first movement in a while.

He crouched down in front of her.

_•Emily's Head•___

_**"It's okay to cry,"**__ Jayden's voice said._

_No, I can't cry. I've had it with being weak. I can't cry, I just can't._

_**"Emily, please. It's not good to keep everything inside," **__he whispered.  
><em>  
><em>What the fuck do you know? You know nothing! Your boyfriend and father didn't rape you! You weren't abused! You don't know what I'm feeling!<em>

***Back From Underground***

Emily sat there, shaking, and trying to hold back her tears.

Just then the Gap Sensor went off.

The rangers, unsure of what to do looked at Jayden. He noticed Emily had opened her eyes.

"People need our help," he told her. "Do you think you can help?"

She nodded.

They went to City Hall. There, they found a shiny nighlok. He seemed to be made out of metal and glass. He could control the fallen glass.

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

Emily morphed quietly.

The six rangers stood ready and charged for the nighlok. It had glass at Mia and Emily. Mia pulled Emily out of the way. Moogers appeared, ready to fight.

The nighlok watched as the rangers fought. He tried to find the weak link. He found it, picking up fallen glass, he shot it at his target.

"Emily!" Jayden shouted as he saw shards of glass fly towards her. He watched as the shards hit Emily. She fell on the ground, and demorphed.

She stood up in pain. Standing straight, her eyes widened as a new set of broke glass flew towards her. She closed her eyes in fear. She felt someone grab her and pull her. She also felt something hit her wrist. She opened her eyes to find a piece of small glass stuck in her wrist.

She felt pain as she observed the cut. She also felt something else, but she was not sure.

"I'm dried up," the nighlok said as he disappeared threw a gap.

The rangers ran to Emily and noticed her bleeding wrist. They also noticed she made no movement to stop the bleeding.

Jayden powered down and helped her up. The six walked home, as Jayden took hold of her wrist.

_•Emily's Head•___

_What the hell was that? It hurt, but I felt something else, what? If only it were bigger. If only the other's didn't care. I could end my life. I wish the others had left me to die. Please, just get the glass and end it. Drag it around my wrist slid it on my throat. Anything! Set me free!  
><em>  
><strong>*Back From Underground*<br>**  
>The rangers sat in the common room as Mentor Ji tended to Emily's wrist. They noticed her glare at the glass. They thought nothing of it, they didn't know what she wanted.<p>

**^The Next Morning. Kind of. You'll See^**

It was a little before 5 a.m. and Emily was wide awake. She was in the kitchen, looking at the knifes in a cabinet. She reached for one and hesitated. Slowly she walked to the restroom with the knife at hand. She leaned against the wall and she fought with herself.

She ripped the bandage off her cut wrist. She got the knife and put the tip on her wrist.

In a quick movement, she punctured the skin. She clenched her teeth in pain. She dragged the knife across her wrist before doing the same to the other wrist. She watched as the red liquid oozed out the cuts. She felt her head lack oxygen. She couldn't think. The world turned black.

***Back From Underground***

Antonio had a weird feeling. He stood up and decided to walk around the house. He noticed the girls' restroom light was on. He knocked on it lightly.

"Mia? Emily?" he called out.

No answer.

He got the doorknob, and it turned. He opened it and his eyes widened at the sight.

Emily laid on the ground, pale, and blood all around her.

"GUYS!" he shouted as he ran to her. He checked for a pulse and let out a sigh when he found one. It was faint, but she had one.

The other rangers walked towards the restroom, irritated and annoyed.

"What?" Mia asked, annoyed.

"We need to take her to the hospital," Antonio told them.

The four looked inside and saw Emily. Mia quickly ran to get pieces of clothe. Mike ran to wake Mentor Ji up. Kevin went to turn on the car, and Jayden picked Emily off the ground. She groaned softly.

Mia returned with two cloths. She handed one ot Antonio, and together they started to put pressure on her wrists to stop the bleeding.

They headed to the hospital and they took Emily away. The five rangers and Mentor stood there waiting for an answer for their youngest ranger.

"We should had seen it coming," Jayden said, as he punched wall.

"Jay, what could we have done? She wasn't talking to us. She's been threw a lot. More then all of us combined. All we can hope is that she gets better," Mia told him.

"You can't do this to us, Emily. Please, just please don't leave me," Jayden whispered


	11. 11: Dealing With Her Demons

Dealing With Her Demons

It was a little past 7, when a doctor finally came out. Everyone, with the exception of Jayden, had fallen asleep. He glared at the ground, wishing he could hurt Damien. He knew this had to do with the guy.

"Are you here for Emily Pirtle?" the doctor asked.

Jayden nodded as he stood up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jayden asked, hoping she was.

"If you didn't find when you did, she wouldn't have been here. She seems to have bruises everywhere. Has she been abused?"

Jayden looked at the ground. "Her boyfriend and her father were abusive."

The doctor nodded. "Makes sense."

Jayden looked at the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "She's going to be fine. She might have some emotional scarring. I suggest she gets help."

Jayden nodded. "C-can I see her?"

"She's asleep."

"I want to see her."

The doctor led Jayden to Emily's room.

Emily was lying on the bed, pale, and with machines hooked up to her. Jayden sat down next to her.

"Why, Emily? Why would you do this?" he asked the sleeping girl.

"I-it hurts," he heard her whisper.

"Your wrists? What Emily? Talk to me," he begged.

"Everything! End it, please Jayden. If you love me, you will kill me," she cried.

"Emily, you don't want to die."

"Fine! If you won't kill me, I'll find a way," she snapped. Leave me alone.

"No, Emily listen," Jayden started.

"Get out," she muttered.

"But, Emily-"

"Get out!"

"Emily-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Jayden walked out the room. He could hear her cried and knew she was hurting.

He went to the waiting room and woke everyone up. They headed home.

***Back From Underground*  
><strong>  
>Emily just laid there. She was thinking of ways to end her life. Unable to deal with her pain and agony. She looked at the gauze on her wrists.<p>

She sat up and pulled everything from her body. She walked to her personal rest room and looked around. She looked everywhere. In the back of the last cabinet she found a small orange bottle. She opened it and found pills. She poured a handful into her hand. Taking a deep breath, she put them in her mouth and swallowed every single one.

***Back From Underground*  
><strong>  
>Mia was sitting with Kevin when the phone rang. She answered it and smiled.<p>

"Hello?" Mia asked.

"I'm calling for Miss Pirtle," she heard the doctor say.

"Is she okay?" Mia asked.

"She, somehow she got her hands on dangerous pills. She overdosed on them and she's in a coma. When she wakes up she is going into the Suicide Watch System."

Mia dropped the phone as sobbed racked her body.

"Jayden!" she called.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Kevin asked.

She didn't answer until everyone was with her.

"E-Emily is in a coma!" she cried.

"Wh-what? I just talked to her," Jayden said, not convinced.

"The doctor called. He said Emily overdosed on pills," Mia explained.

They quickly went hospital and waited for answers.

***Back From Underground***

**•Emily's Head•  
><strong>  
><em>Where am I? It's so dark. I-I'm scared. Am I dead? God, it hurts. Does death hurt this bad? Why can't I scream?<em>

_**"Wake up Emily," **__Mia's voice rang._

_I can't. Why can't I? I don't want this. Why can I be completely dead?_

_She heard Kevin say, __**"Emily, you're in a coma. You can only come back when you choose to."  
><strong>_  
><em>And if I don't?<em>

_Jayden's pained voice was next, __**"Emy, please fight for us. We can't handle living without you. Please, Em, fight your demons for us. You mean the world."**___

_I'll try, Jayden. I promise._

***Back From Underground***

"Emily?" a new voice said from the door.

All the ranger looked to see Damien standind there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jayden asked, angry.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend," Damien answered.

"Since when do you care about her?" Jayden snapped.

Damien clenched his fists. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're an abusive son of a bitch! You don't deserve her!"

"She fuckin' mine! I give ger everything! I don't give a shit about what you have to say! Stay out of our fuckin' lives, or else!" he threatened.

"It's not your decision! She's not a thing! She's human and no one owns her!" Jayden snapped. He was ready to attack. Only Emily could make him do things he wouldn't normally do, even is she didn't mean to.

"Hey, dick-head, you stay out of our lives!" Damien told Jayden.

They heard a groan. Emily opened her eyes slowly.

Everyone forgot what was going on. Theu went to see if Emily was okay, all but one.

"Em, baby, tell these dumbasses to leave," Damien told her.

Emily didn't answer. Her throat hurted from the pills.

"Emily, tell them now!" he ordered.

Emily looked at him. She was scared.

"DAMN IT BITCH! TELL THEM!" Damien shouted.

Jayden had enough. He tackled Damien down and punched his jaw. He kept punch after punch, not stopping. Mike and Kevin finally got him off. Damien stood up, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

"I'll be back," he threatened, looking at Emily in the eye. He stormed out, pissed.

Jayden was fuming, it was scaring Emily. Antonio and Mia were trying to sooth her.

"Emily, promise us you'll never do that again," Mia whispered.

Emily flinched. She hated promising things. Her abusers always asked her to promise. She shook her head. She had to put that behind. Her father was out of her life, so was Damien.

She looked at Mia and nodded, scared.

Mia grabbed the girl's shoulders. Emily tensed, but then loosened as Mia hugged her.

"We are going to help you. We are here," Mia promised.

Emily closed her eyes and let herself drift off in Mia's arms.


	12. 12: Small Steps To Recovery

Small Steps To Recovery

Jayden was fuming. He was so angry. Emily was hurting, and it all because of that guy. Jayden looked at the face of the girl of his dreams.

"Is he going to get revenge?" Mike asked.

"We do not know," Kevin answered.

"He's not. I'll make sure he doesn't," Jayden told them in an angry voice.

"Jayden, we know you love her. She's single now. Go get her," Mike told him.

"No. She needs time to think," he said.

"She's going to get better," Mia assured him, as she ran her fingers threw the girl's hair.

"Why does she have to go threw this? Why not someone else? First she was poisoned, then she has nightmares, after she turned evil, now this? What next?" Jayden asked, pain in his voice.

"Emily's strong. She'll get threw this. She always pulls through," Kevin assured him.

Jayden nodded, as he stared at the girl in front of him. "I can't help, but blame myself, you know. If I had never kissed her, or pushed her, she wouldn't be in this situation."

"Jayden, imagine if we never knew about Damien, and the way he treats her. She would be worse, if not, gone. It's her father all over again," Mia whispered.

Jayden nodded. He wanted to take her pain away, to keep the bad from hurting her again.

"S-stop! Please, don't hurt me, " Emily begged in her sleep.

"Emily, it's okay. We'll protect you, " Mia tried to sooth her. Emily calmed down,, slightly, but was still whimpering.

"She's going to get better, I know she is," Jayden told himself, as he watched Emily sleep.

***Back From Underground***

-Two Weeks later-

Emily was in the common room with the other rangers. She didn't say much, but hadn't tried to hurt herself. The rangers were grateful for it, but they wished she would open up.

Emily looked at the five rangers, unsure of what to do. She hadn't been in that situation, where she needed help. For as far as she remembers, which wasn't much, it was just her against the world.

"How are you, Emily?" Jayden asked, worried.

"I'm fine," she whispered, averting her eyes to the bandage on her wrist. She couldn't remember what she was thinking when she hurt herself. She just wanted to pain to end.

"W-why didn't they love me?" she asked, not looking at the rangers.

"They loved you Emily, they just had a weird way of showing it," Mike told her.

Emily shook her head. "If they loved me, they wouldn't have hurt me. I'm no good."

"Emily, don't say that. You are the best person this world. No one, and I mean no one is better than you. You should be treated like fragile glass, with care. You have the purest heart anyone can have, and anyone who can witness you love, is very special," Jayden told her.

"Purest heart? No. If I had a pure heart, then I wouldn't have betrayed you. We wouldn't be in this situation. It's because I bring the bad. I'm not good. I bring pain. I shouldn't be alive."

"Yeah, you caused us pain, but you also showed us more. You gave us the ability of seeing the bright side of things. You are our hope," Jayden said.

"We need you in our lives. Without you, we will have given up a long time ago. No one is like you. You are one of a kind," Mike continued.

"We love you, Emily. You are our only hope of surviving this. We can't see our families back home, but now you are my family. This family isn't complete without you," Mia added.

"You're my little sister. I need you to annoy the hell out of me. I just can't deal life without you. Emily, please, just stay with us. We grown so close, and it'll hurt if you're not around to help us threw out lives," Kevin told her.

"Emily, you were the only one to accept me. I owe you, and grown to love you. We aren't like the other guys; we actually care, and want what's best for you. Please let us heal you. We want to heal you," Antonio ended.

Emily had tears running down her face, as she looked at her friends. She wished she could remember them. All she wanted was to feel safe. She wanted a place to call home. She wished for just a happy ending, but she never got one. Instead she got pain. She wanted to believe them. She wanted to get rid of her doubts and trust them.

"I-I know you guys want to help me, but I just need time," Emily whispered.

The rangers nodded. They knew she needed time to recover, and all that mattered was that she was going to recover.

Jayden smiled, even if the old Emily will never return, he had an Emily. He was going to love her, even if she doesn't love him the same way back.

"I-I'm going to try. I w-want to get better," Emily said as she stared at the ground.

"Emily, get better because it's what you want, not because it's what we want," Mentor Ji said, as he entered the room.

"I-I want to get better. I'm tired of this. It sucks, and I want it to go away. The best way for it to get rid of it is to put it past me. I know that now. I'm not going to hurt myself, because it's not a way out, but a way to get hurt worse. I know my worst enemy is myself. There is no way to winning without getting hurt. I'm going to recover I know that. I also know you guys will be there every step of the way," Emily said as she stared at Jayden's eyes.

"We believe in you Emily. You'll get threw this," Jayden told her.

Just then the Gap Sensor went off. The six rangers ran out of the gates, morphing in the progress. They were going to help those in need, as well as help each other.


	13. 13: Damien Returns For Revenge

Damien Returns For Revenge

The rangers ran to the area in which the Nighlok was. They found one, and there were citizens all around him crying, and screaming in agony.

The Nighlok was black, and slimy. It seemed to leave a trail of some type of slime. He had pitch less eyes, and sharp teeth. It could tower up all the males in the team.

"What did you do?" Mike asked, as he looked around at the citizens.

"Why not find out?" the Nighlok said, as he laughed.

The rangers stood ready to attack, Emily didn't understand what was going on.

The Nighlok shot some sort of black slime are rangers, and they jumped out of the way, well Mia knocked Emily down.

The slimy Nighlok continued to attack, and the rangers just kept evading the slime.

They found out the Nighlok's name was Slimary. One of the slime balls hit Kevin, knocking him down. He grabbed his head and started screaming.

"What did you do?" Mike asked, angry.

Slimary laughed. "He's just feeling the worst pain he can get. His tears will make the river grow!"

Jayden got his spin sword and attacked the Nighlok. Jayden didn't do a lot of damage, but he caused the Nighlok to retreat.

"Jayden, can you make him not feel any pain?" Mia asked, next to Kevin.

Jayden looked skeptic. He wasn't sure if there was a symbol to do that.

"Let's get him to mentor," Jayden told them. Antonio and Mike picked him up and started heading home. Mia was right behind him. Jayden turned to the silent ranger, and found her staring at something. Jayden followed her sight and saw someone not so far.

"Who is that?" Jayden asked, as he squinted his eyes.

Emily turned to him. "Damien. I-I think he knows."

Her face was pale, and she seemed scared for her life. Jayden glared at the figure away.

"You'll be okay. He can't hurt you," Jayden told her.

Jayden took her hand and led her to their home. Emily turned back, to see Damien staring at her.

"J-Jayden, d-do you think he'll do anything?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"If he does, we'll be waiting. I'll be waiting. I won't anything hurt you ever again."

"Are you sure? I-I mean, you can't protect me twenty-four seven."

"I can try."

"J-Jayden, please. J-just know, you don't have to do this. I know that you love me, but you can't always be there. What if this happened for a reason? What if fate wants me dead?"

Jayden stopped her. "Emily, fate means nothing. If fate doesn't want you, I don't want fate. No matter what, you are my whole world. Nothing will ever mean more than me then you do, screw the world."

Emily had tears in her eyes. "I-I-"

"You don't have to tell me you love me. I understand you need time, especially after all you've been threw."

"Thank you, Jayden. This means the world to me, nothing can ruin this," she whispered as she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Jayden smiled and hugged her. Together they went home to check on Kevin.

***Back from Underground***

Damien smiled. He had a plan. He wanted her gone. He wanted Emily dead, and now, that he knew she was a ranger, it was easier. He just needed a good distraction, one that will freeze her during the fight, one that will give the monster the upper hand. It will attack her, take away that power suit, and give him the chance he needed to end his life.

"Just wait, Emily. You'll get the life of the life time," Damien said, laughing as he watched her walk away. "Just you wait."

***Back From Underground***

"Now that Kevin's asleep, we can make a plan about beating that Nighlok without Kevin," Mentor Ji told the rangers.

"We need to train harder," Jayden told his team.

No one uttered a word, as they were thinking the same thing. They had to work hard, to protect Emily, and get Kevin back. They couldn't let anyone get hit.

Emily stared at her bandage. She felt as if Jayden's comment was aimed at her, and couldn't help, but feel useless. She only knew the symbol to morph and nothing else. She was a liability, and the team didn't need that.

She was getting better, but that didn't mean she was okay. She was far from okay. She was panicking.

Emily looked at her team. She owed the people in front of her, everything. When she was in a pitch black hole, they were her light. They were her saviors. She owed her life to them, for if it weren't for them, she would be dead.

"Let's train," she told them, as she stood up. She gave her team a small smile, and the four rangers stood up and followed her to the dojo.

***Back from Underground***

"Great, so you'll help?" Damien asked, hopeful.

"Of course. Just to see her face will be a great was to repay you."

"Perfect, now, here's the plan," Damien said, as he inched closer to the other person.

***Back from Underground***

Emily found Mia next to Kevin's side.

Mia heard the young girl, and invited her in. She left the girl sit on the chair next to her.

"I-is he okay?" Emily stuttered.

Mia had noticed she stuttered a lot lately.

"I don't know. He's sleeping, but because he tired himself out. He might wake up in the morning. I'm not sure," Mia explained, looking at her boyfriend.

"D-did you guys find a s-symbol?" the yellow ranger asked.

Mia shook her head. "No, none."

"I-I'm sorry," Emily whispered.

"How are you? With everything, I mean."

"I-It's a lot to take in," she answered.

"Just go to bed, you've had a long day," Mia ordered the frightened girl.

Emily nodded and left to bed.

***Back from Underground***

The Nighlok was terrorizing the city. The rangers were ready to attack. The girls were helping the citizens run away, while the three males fought the Nighlok.

The slimy monster knocked down the three rangers and went after a man in a suit. Something about the man was awfully familiar to the rangers, but they paid no attention. Mia and Emily ran after the Nighlok and the citizen.

"Em, help him" Mia ordered.

Emily nodded and ran to the guy, as Mia went after the Nighlok.

"Are you okay, sir?" Emily asked the man, who was hiding his face.

He nodded.

"It's alright. You're safe," Emily told him.

"I am, but you're not," the man said, as he showed his face.

Emily froze as she felt the blood rush from her face.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"D-d-d-daddy?"


	14. 14: Mr Pirtle Unknowingly Helps

Mister Pirtle Unknowingly Helps

"Hello, Emily," her father told her, as he stood before her.

Emily stood there, frozen. She was afraid to move. No one moved, not even the Nighlok.

"What are you standing there for? Attack the yellow ranger!" someone ordered, Damien. The Nighlok took the advantage over the yellow ranger and knocked her down. Emily didn't fight back. She seemed frozen, too afraid to move. She demorphed when she hit the ground. Her eyes were screwed shut, as she seemed to be in pain. No one knew what was happening to her.

The Nighlok took the chance to hit Emily with the slime, but Jayden blocked it.

"You're not hurting her," he growled, as he attacked the Nighlok.

Emily opened her eyes, to see Jayden standing in front of her. Her head felt as if a hammer was hitting it.

***Back from Underground*****  
><strong>  
><em>Emily tried to get up, but Jayden pushed her back down.<em>__

_"We need the stone now," Mike told everyone, looked at the girl he liked.___

_"If this is going faster, how long do we have?" Jayden asked, afraid of the answer.___

_"A month, maybe," their mentor said, hoping he was wrong.___

_"I'm scared," Emily whispered, tears running down her face.___

_"It's going to be okay," Jayden reassured her, a new confidence to protect her.___

_***Memory***___

_Jayden sat her on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, afraid to loose her.___

_"Please, don't forget," Jayden muttered, as tears fell.___

_***Memory***___

_"While I've loved you since you first came here," Jayden whispered, as he bent down next to her bed.___

_"Why? I'm going to die," she muttered.___

_"Emily, I've always had something missing. When you came to this house, it was like I found the other half of my heart," Jayden whispered to her.___

_***Memory***___

_He woke the sleeping girl, and when she opened her eyes, he kissed her on the lips.___

_Emily's eyes widened, and then she closed them. She tangled her fingers in his hair.___

_They both pulled back, to get air. Both of them were blushing.___

_***Memory***___

_"Hey," he whispered, smiling at her.___

_"Hey yourself," she answered back, tiredly.___

_"How are you feeling?" Jayden asked, concerned.___

_"I've been better," she answered.___

_"Emily, I was wondering if you would maybe, would like to, I don't know, um okay this is hard. I'm just going to come out with it. No maybe I should wait until you are all better, I can face Nighlok, but asking a girl to be my girlfriend is so hard," Jayden rambled.___

_Emily giggled.___

_"I would love to be your girlfriend," Emily told him, kissing his cheek.___

_Jayden had a goofy smile.___

_"Rest Em," Jayden said, as he kissed her lips softly.___

_***Memory***___

_"Are you okay?" Jayden asked, concerned.___

_Emily smiled and nodded.___

_"Just thinking," she answered.___

_Jayden took a bite of her ice cream and ran away. Emily chased him after quickly finishing her own.___

_***Memory***___

_"Want to train together?" Jayden asked.___

_"Sure," Emily answered, happy he believed her.___

_He got in his fighting stand and Emily did, too. Emily made the first move. She tried to kick his ankle, but Jayden jumped.___

_"Good, but not good enough," Jayden taunted.___

_Emily smirked and kicked the back of his knee.___

_He didn't block it. And Emily kicked him on his chest. Jayden grabbed it and pulled her down. She fell on her back and Jayden got on top of her.___

_***Memory***___

_Emily saw Jayden in front of her.___

_"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, mad.___

_"I'm here to help you," Jayden told her, confused as to why she was mad.___

_"I don't need help!" Emily snarled.___

_"I know you do," Jayden said, calmly.___

_"You don't know shit!" Emily snapped.___

_Emily grabbed her spin sword and attacked Jayden. Jayden got his and only used it to block her attacks.___

_***Memory***___

_"What?" Emily asked, when she noticed he was staring.___

_"You are so beautiful," he answered.___

_Emily smiled and looked at the moon.___

_"Sometimes I wish, time could stop. All my worries will disappear and I could be free," she whispered.___

_"I know what you mean," Jayden answered.___

_Emily stood up. "I'm weak. I'm so weak. I'm a disaster, can't do anything right," Emily told herself. She turned, "I have to get better."___

_She summoned her spin sword and started hitting a tree. Jayden quickly stood up and grabbed her from behind. He held her as she struggled.___

_***Memory***___

_"If you had to, would you kill me?" Emily asked.___

_"I don't know. I know I wouldn't dream of it, but I had to, I just don't know what I'll do," Jayden answered, sad.___

_"Promise me, no matter what the future holds, you'll do what you think is right. Don't put the Earth on harms way, just because of a friendship, or relationship," Emily told him.___

_"I-I can't. Don't make me promise to kill you, I couldn't do that. Emily, I promise to try my very best to stop you, or Mike, but I can't promise to kill either of you," Jayden answered.___

_Emily laid down, with Jayden next to her.___

_"Why us?" Emily asked.___

_Jayden laughed. "Fate must hate us so much to cause us so much pain."___

_"Sure does."___

_"Go to sleep Emily, we'll figure this out in the morning."___

_"Good night, Jayden, I love you."___

_"I love you, too, Emily"___

_***Memory***___

_"Emily, stop!" Jayden shouted.___

_The blond girl stopped, but didn't turn.___

_"Emily, this isn't you. Don't let it control you. Please, fight it for me," Jayden begged her.___

_Emily closed her eyes and turned. When she opened her eyes, she looked to the ground.___

_"What makes you think I want to fight it?" She asked.___

_***Memory***___

_Emily froze. Jayden took the chance and reached to his back. He got the sword, that his father used against Emily's mother, and shoved it to her chest.___

_Emily gasped as her Spin Sword dropped and disappeared.__  
><em>  
><strong>*Back from Underground*<strong>

Emily opened her eyes. She remembered him. She remembered Jayden, and everything they went threw together.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mia asked, and the green and gold ranger stood behind her.

Emily clenched her teeth as her headache returned.

***Back from Underground*****  
><strong>  
><em>"Mia, am I going to die?" Emily asked in a small voice.<em>__

_"No, you're not going to die. We are going to save you, just you wait," Mia told her, but it sounded like Mia was trying to convince herself more than Emily.___

_***Memory***___

_He walked up to her and sat in front of her.___

_"You dress funny," she blurted out, her voice was so child-like.___

_Antonio smiled and shook his head.___

_"I'm Antonio," he said.___

_"My name is Emily," she told him, smiling, but her smile faded as she looked around.___

_"Where Serena go?" Emily asked.___

_Antonio shrugged.___

_"She went to get ice cream," he lied.___

_Emily's eyes lit up. She jumped and pulled Antonio with her.___

_"We go get ice cream too," she said, giggling.___

_***Memory***___

_"Emily, we love you," Antonio told her, "you are our little sister, and nothing can change that."___

_Emily nodded.___

_***Memory***___

_"I haven't been able to talk to you in a while," Mia whispered, "I miss that."___

_"I do too," Emily responded. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friends, the last couple of weeks."___

_"It's okay. As long as you get better," Mia answered.__  
><em>  
><strong>*Back from Underground*<strong>

Her head was in so much pain, as she remembered.

Jayden, with the help of his still standing team, destroyed the Nighlok. It grew, and Antonio went to handle it. Jayden ran back to the young blond.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"J-Jay, it hurts," she whimpered, as her eyes stayed shut.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. Just stay calm," Jayden told the young girl.

She whimpered.

Jayden got the girl on his lap as he rocked her. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her pain.

The monster was destroyed, Damien and Emily's father were gone.

Jayden carried Emily to the Shiba house. Kevin and Mentor Ji were waited. Emily groaned as she saw them.

***Back From Underground***

_She got up, grabbed her Samurizer, and started to walk to the door.___

_"Emily, what are you doing? " Master Ji asked, alarmed and worried.___

_"I have to help them Mentor," Emily said, her voice sounding helpless.___

_"You can't help them with your condition," the mentor told her, calming.___

_"Something is wrong. They need help, Jayden needs help," she told him, worried for the red ranger.___

_"Emily, you can't go," Ji told her, almost begging.___

_"Mentor, I'll be okay. We all will. I promise, just let me go," Emily assured him, sounding confident.___

_The mentor closed his eyes and thought of what to do.___

_***Memory***___

_Mentor Ji got a wet towel and put it on the sick girl.___

_"We are going to save you, Emily," he whispered, as tears fell from his face, "I promise on my life that you will be okay."___

_"It hurts," the yellow ranger grunted.___

_"I know, Emily, just listen to my voice," he told her, "listen to it and pay no attention to anything else."___

_She managed to nod.___

_She took a deep breathe and let it out.___

_He got a book and sat on a chair next to the bed. He started to read to her, and she listened to every word.___

_She didn't remember what he was reading, just that he was there. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting there, reading.___

_"Thank you," she whispered.___

_"You're welcome," the mentor said, "just go to sleep."___

_She smiled and closed her eyes.___

_***Memory***___

_Kevin saw Emily fall to her knees. He ran to her and attacked any mooger that tried to hurt to young girl.___

_"Emily," Kevin whispered, "Emily!"___

_"What did you do to her?" Mia demanded.___

_"I'm making her see something she would never want to see," Imaginer explained.___

_Kevin tried to think of anything Emily wouldn't want to see. He froze and turned to the yellow ranger.___

_"Emily, Serena is okay. She is alive, and fight for her. Emily, please snap out of it," Kevin begged.___

_Emily raised her head and looked at Kevin.___

_***Memory***___

_"You're finally awake," Kevin announced.___

_"How long was I asleep for?" Emily asked.___

_"Two days," he answered.___

_Emily winced.___

_"Help me up?" Emily asked.___

_"Why?"___

_"So I can go train."___

_"No!" Kevin told her.___

_"What? Why?" Emily asked, confused.___

_"You're not training, you're going to eat with us," he ordered her.___

_"I can't eat," Emily whispered.___

_"And why is that?" Kevin asked, getting her to talk.___

_"When I eat, even a little, I feel everything come back up. If I eat, it'll be like I never ate, so why waste food?" Emily retorted.___

_Kevin sat at the edge of her bed.___

_"Emily, we are here for you. Whatever it is that's bothering you, we will help you. We are a team. Emily, we are also a family," Kevin told her, in a soft voice.___

_Emily smiled. "Help me up then," Emily said.___

_Kevin picked her up and carried her out the room.___

_"Kevin, how many times have I been carried in the past month?" Emily asked.___

_"About seventeen, or eighteen," he answered.___

_***Memory***___

_"You should be in bed, resting," the older man said.___

_"You said you didn't know," Emily said, angry.___

_"I didn't want to frightened you," he said.___

_"Is he really my dad?"___

_"Yes, but she's your aunt."___

_"Serena, what is she?"___

_"Your sister."___

_"My mother, she was the Dark Ranger. It's me. I know now," Emily whispered to herself.___

_"Emily, please don't tell anyone, not yet until we know for sure."___

_Emily didn't answer. She just thought about what she read. Her eyes started to water.___

_"Jayden's father, he killed my mom. She, she's dead. How did I not know my mom was dead? What else don't I know?" Emily asked, angrily.___

_"Emily, it was for your own good. No one other than you and me know. The other's parents loved your mother so much. They didn't want you or Serena to know. Serena only knows that her mother died, not how or why. "___

_"So the others parents knew this whole time? My aunt knew and she didn't fuckin say anything. Why make me live a lie?"___

_"It was to protect you."___

_"Protect me how?"___

_"From your own past. They didn't know if it was going to genetic, but to be sure, Jayden's father made everyone promise not to tell their children, especially you and your sister."___

_Emily frowned.___

_"Emily, just understand, that you were going to find out the truth one day."___

_"When? When I was grown up and married? When this was over? Or are you just saying that? Were any of you really going to tell me?"___

_"Emily, please calm down."___

_Emily laughed. "Calm down? How the hell can I calm down! My whole life, I have been lied to! And by everyone I loved!"___

_"Emily, understand, please."___

_"No, you understand! You betrayed me! You kept this from me! You were more of a father in these last couple of months, then my father was in years, but this is a low. This makes you just like him!"___

_Emily stood up and stormed out the room.__  
><em>  
><strong>*Back From Underground*<strong>

She whimpered as memories flashed in her head.

"Emily, it's okay. It's okay," Jayden assured her.

"J-Jay, it hurts so much," she cried, in pain.

"I know Em, just concentrate on my voice," Jayden told her.

"J-just like Mentor told me," she whispered, as she lost conciousness.

Jayden looked at Mentor confused.

The older man looked shocked. "I-I told her that when she was poisoned."

"You-you mean she remembered?" Jayden exclaimed, happy.

"Hmm, Jayden, love you," Emily muttered in her sleep.

"Seeing her father might have brought back her memories," Mentor Ji told his oldest student.

"Emily remembers. She remembers us, remembers me," Jayden whispered, smiling.


	15. 15: Too Much To Handle

So sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while. This story isn't done yet. And I have been working on new stories, for Glee, and have not yet publicized them yet. I know it's summer and school is done, but I'm still going to be going to classes, a dance class and creative writing. I'm also going to be in my cousin's 16. So practices twice a week. I also have summer homework for my AP Government class and AP Lit. I'm going to be a senior, so I have to start thinking of college. And I have to memorize a Spanish song for AP Spanish, and my Spanish is horrible! So, I'm trying. This story is almost over. It might have a part five, or I could just end it after this. I'm sorry, and I've been caring about this story less and less. Hope y'all can forgive me. On with the story.

Too Much To Handle

Jayden laid with Emily on her bed as she slept. He didn't know if her memories were back for sure, but he can hope.

Emily started to whimper in her sleep.

Jayden hugged her closer, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay Emily, it'll be okay."

Emily calmed a bit, and continued to sleep.

***Back from Underground***

"She remembers?" Mike asked, in shock.

"Yes, but this might not be as good as we want it to be," Mentor Ji said, worry lacing in this voice.

"Why?" Kevin asked, confused. To him, it was great.

"You see, Emily is missing a large portion of her life. She remembers every second of her life, good and bad. Just before, she- before she disappeared, she was off trying to kill you guys. She didn't remember, and now she remembers what she was feeling, what she was thinking. She's going to feel the guilt, and to make it even better, her father is out of prison, and she has a dangerous ex-boyfriend. This may be dangerous," Ji explained to his students.

The four rangers didn't know what to say. They wanted to celebrate, and enjoy Emily's return, but they realized this might have a negative affect in their little sister's fragile mind.

"But we're going to help her every step of the way. We're going to prove to her that what she did was out of her control. We don't blame her, and we can't. As long as we're here, she'll be okay," Antonio told everyone, a looking determined.

The other nodded, agreeing with him.

Mentor Ji smiled. The rangers had become so close. Nothing could tear them apart.

*Back from Underground*

"So, she turned evil?" Damien asked Emily's father.

He smirked. "Yes, she tried to kill her friends. She tried to kill the red ranger. His father killed my wife."

"I have the perfect way to end her."

"How?"

Damien started to whisper his plan.

***Back from Underground***

"J-Jayden," Emily whispered, as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah?" Jayden responded, as he laid next to her.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at the ceiling.

"It's okay," Jayden answered, turning so he could face her.

"It's not okay. I tried to kill you."

"But I did kill you," Jayden responded.

"B-But I tried killing everyone I care about," she whispered, remembering what she did.

"Emily, that wasn't you," Jayden whispered.

"Yes, it was. I had control of my actions. I could have stopped it, but I let it control me. I let it take over me, and I felt joy for hurting all of you. I enjoyed kissing Antonio in front of you. It was all I wanted, to hurt you, all of you just like I was hurting," she said, tears running down her face.

"You're human, Emily, there are things you do that will hurt others."

"I'm a samurai. I have to be perfect, you told us that. I shouldn't be here if I'm not perfect."

"We make mistakes, everyone does. Emily, it could have been anyone."

"No, everything bad happens to me! Why me?"

"Because everyone knows you mean the most to us. They know, without you, we don't work properly. We need you Emily, and nothing you do can make us hate you."

Emily smiled at Jayden. She closed her eyes.

"I get it, you know," she muttered.

"Get what?" he asked, confused.

"Why this happens to me," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Why then?"

"Everything makes me stronger." She knew it wasn't true, but it would convince Jayden.

Jayden, believing her, nodded.

***Back from Underground***

"How do we set the plan in motion?" the blond man asked.

"We need to find one of those monster to get those fuckin' rangers and that bitch to where we are," the younger guy answered.

"Deker," the blond man answered.

"Who?"

"He's half nighlok. He's been fighting the rangers for a while. He hold some sort of grudge against the red ranger. If we get him, I know what we can do."

Damien nodded, smiling.

***Back from Underground***

Mia, Antonio, Kevin, and Mike entered Emily's room, to find the yellow ranger asleep, and their red ranger stroking her hair. He was lying down next to the girl, watching her. They almost felt bad for intruding, almost.

"Hey Jay, how is she?" Antonio asked.

"She's been better. I don't think this will have a bad affect on her. I mean, she feels guilty, but she'll get over it," he answered.

The four rangers nodded. The yellow ranger looked so peaceful. It seemed as if she didn't have so much on her plate. She was just a kid, with nothing to deal with.

Just as the moment got better, the Gap Sensor went off. The five rangers groaned.

"Emily, Em wake up," Jayden whispered.

The young girl stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, and cleared her vision.

She heard the Gap Sensor, and was on full alert. She stood up, and stumbled a little.

They raced out of the house, and towards an abandoned factory. Inside the building were many moogers and Deker.

"Red Ranger, fight me," he said, taking out Urumasa.

Jayden, morphed, took out his Spin Sword.

"You guys take on the moogers," he ordered, as he circled Deker.

The five nodded to his leader. They ran, morphed and Spin Sword in tact, and faced the moogers.

"Emily," someone whispered. She stopped, and looked around. Frowning, she continued fighting the moogers. "Emily, come here."

Emily, knowing someone was there, walked toward the voices.

She saw two figures. She inched closer, and noticed the two people as her father and ex-boyfriend.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, scared.

"Power down, or else," her father threatening, knowing her scared her.

Emily powered down. She shook in fear.

"So, the bitch does listen," Damien mocked, as he laughed.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked in fear.

"To talk," the older man answered.

"So, I know everything. How you turn against your friends. You have the right to say I'm the bad guy for treating you like "shit", and I've known you for a month. But it's okay to try and kill your friends that have been there for you for months? Hypocrite much? It's a matter of time before you turn evil again," Damien told her, angry.

"N-no. I-I won't do that," Emily answered below a whisper.

"That's what your mother said. She wasn't going turn evil, but it happened. It took over. The dark is in you. There is no way of controlling it. Just let it in," her father told her.

Emily clenched her teeth. She knew what he said was true. She could feel it, her control breaking within her. She decided there, if they wanted the darkness within her, they'll get it.

Her father smirked as he watch his youngest daughter's eyes darken.

"You want me to let it take over? I'll let it, just know, you'll regret it," Emily told the two men.

Damien was a little scared. He'd never seen Emily like that. Emily took a step towards them and smirked. She knew it was freaking the younger guy. She fed off his fear.

"Scared?" she asked, smirking.

He shook head. "You can't scare me."

"We'll see," she answered. "Just remember, I'm stronger than you are. I have more power than both of you combined and I enjoy all the misery I make."

Damien was scared. He watched the girl walk away. The power radiating off her was too much. He couldn't handle it. Her father couldn't handle it. If the rangers don't stop her, they're screwed. Hopefully it's not too much to handle for the rangers.

P.S. I had everything set, and the ending just happened. So even I don't know what is going to happen!


	16. 16: Going Back To Therapy

Going Back To Therapy

Emily walked toward the rangers. She smirked, as she watched the rangers fight. She knew this wouldn't last long. The darkness will leave. None of them would attack her. Jayden's "kill" was just a one-time deal, a flook. It was never going to happen again. They couldn't deal with the guilt. She knew she could top them, the power running through her veins felt so good.

She walked like nothing was happening, like there wasn't battle going on around her. She smirked when she felt her 'teammates' staring at her. She could feel their confused stares. It made her even happier.

A mooger tried to attack her, but she destroyed it within seconds, using her bare hands. The mooger had nothing on her. The other rangers gawked at her. This wasn't their Emily.

"Shit," Kevin muttered, as he noticed something about her eyes. They were dark. She was wearing a smirk, like the one she wore when she would hurt them, for her own pleasure. The 'dark Emily' was back, and that was not good.

"Emily, snap out of it," Kevin told her, as he watched she walked up to them. "Came back to us, please."

"Miss me?" Emily asked them. She smiled at them sweetly. She knew their answer, and they knew that she knew.

Jayden pushed Deker away and ran to his ex-girlfriend.

"Fight me Red Ranger," Deker growled, as he walked his enemy run away from him.

He ignored the half nighlok. The cursed man was nothing compared to Emily's darkness. Deker meant nothing to her. He ran until he was in front of the blonde girl. He powered down.

"Emily, snap out of it," Jayden told her, his voice full of pain. He couldn't bare losing her again.

"Jay, didn't you miss me? We had so much fun last time I was here. Didn't we?" Emily asked, smiling sweetly. She ran her hand up his arm. She looked him with her big, dark eyes.

Jayden shook his head. "No, Emily. Please come back to me."

Emily shook her head and kicked him away. "It can be fun Jayden. Fight me, see if you are strong enough to be a ranger and fight me."

Jayden got up and tried to think of something to do without killing her.

"Emily, please. I love you. You have to snap out of it. I'm begging you," Jayden whispered, staring at the girl in front of her. He wouldn't hurt her, never again.

She ignored him. Emily turned her back and walked towards Deker.

"So they brought you back?" Deker asked, as he turned into his human form and raised an eyebrow.

"They are idiots for doing this," the blonde girl said, standing in front of the half-nighlok, her arms folded across her chest.

"Join me, together we can bring down the rangers and Xandred," he told her, smirking. He knew he was strong, and with the Dark Ranger, they would be unstoppable.

"You're a fool to think I would ever join forces with you. No one is any match. If I were to join someone, it would be someone stronger than me. You, are not or never will be close to my strength," she told him, glaring. She wouldn't join him.

Deker, anger at her words, changed into his nighlok form, took out Uramasa, and attacked the young ranger. Emily, being quick, summoned her Spin Sword and they fought. Their swords collided, while the other rangers watched. They didn't know what to do, one; Deker could stop her, two; Emily can stop him. They were stuck and could only watch.

"Weak," Emily muttered, as she shook her head. "I'm not even in uniform. And you're on your nighlok form, pathetic."

"It's pathetic how you let your father and that boy take advantage of you. It's pathetic how you're a ranger, and you're afraid of a measly human. You're the pathetic one," Deker snarled, pushing her away.

Emily took a step back and the rangers saw the real Emily.

"Shut up," she growled, gripping the sword tighter. Her knuckles started to turn pale as her grip tightened.

Deker smirked. "You're so strong, that you go back to those weak people you call teammates."

"They're stronger than you'll ever be," she growled back, turning back to her normal self. She charged at him with everything she had. He left through a gap on the floor.

Emily fell on her knees.

"Em?" Mike whispered, not wanting to frighten the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry," she said, staring at the ground. She had let it taken over her. She couldn't believe she let it. She was stronger than that.

"It's okay. It's not something you can control," Antonio told her, as he knelt down next to her.

"I'm suppose to. I know this can take over whenever, so I'm suppose to cautious, but I just let it take over. I didn't even put up a fight," the small yellow ranger cried, as tears ran down her face. She didn't feel like she was good enough to be a ranger. If normal people could manipulate her, what made nighlok any different.

"Emily, you've been through so much, much more than any ranger in history. You died, not once but twice. You've been through thick and thin. It's okay to be weak sometimes," Mia told her younger sister.

Emily hugged her.

They walked to their home, with Mentor Ji waiting for them. "Emily, may I speak to you?"

Emily nodded. She followed him to his study. They both sat down.

"A-are you kicking me off the team?" her voice so small, so vulnerable. Mentor Ji's heart broke for her.

He shook his head. "I think you should see Dr. Johnson again. You need it."

"I know. I've been thinking about it too. Maybe help can put the dark away," Emily whispered, sounding hopeful.

"So it's settled, you're going to see Dr. Johnson again," he said, standing up.

"Guess I'm going back to therapy," she muttered, following him out.


	17. 17: Damien's One Last Try

Damien's One Last Try

Damien was tired. He just wanted it to end, and the only way was for him to do it himself. He stood up, and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He needed a way to get to her, without anyone knowing it was him.

He got the razor, and started to shave his head bald. He got some blue contacts and put them on. He still looked like himself. He got some scissors and cut his right cheek. He cleaned it, and stared at himself. The scar helped a little. He would have to wait for the night.

He walked to his room and opened a cabinet in his nightstand. He took out a wooden box with a lock. He got a key from his nightstand and unlocked it. He looked inside and smirked. This would bring the end to her.

***Back from Underground***

Emily and Jayden were sparing. Emily, having therapy that morning, was behind. She needed to catch up. She had also missed weeks of training, and was using all her free time to train.

She ducked just in time of the red ranger's swing, and tripped Jayden. The boy in red fell on his back and groaned. The blonde girl smirked with her kantana over his throat.

"Good job," Jayden told her, as he moved the training sword and sat up.

"Thanks," Emily said, as she offered him a hand, which he took.

"You've improved so much, the nighloks won't know what hit them," he complimented, smiling.

Emily blushed and smiled back. Both stood there, shy. They didn't know what to say to each other. They had so much history, good and bad.

"You guys want pizza?" Mike asked them from inside the house.

Both gave their approval and entered the house. They went to shower and got ready for a little dinner.

They all sat on the table with pizza in front of them. They were joking and laughing at each other.

Emily watched her family having fun. She had a smile on her face. She was happy they were carefree, after all the stress she had added the last couple of week.

"Are you okay?" her ex-boyfriend asked, when he realized she wasn't laughing with him.

"Perfect, everything is perfect," she said smiling.

The Gap Sensor went off, and the rangers groaned. They rushed out and morphed in the processes.

They came face to face with a couple dozen moogers. The rangers took on a couple each. They fought with their spin swords and destroyed them in no time.

Emily, Antonio, and Mike decided to race home. They were psyched from the battle and wanted to do more. They ran while the other three laughed and watched.

"Have you asked her out, yet?" Mia asked, watching Emily's figure disappear.

"I haven't. I want her to get comfortable before anything happens. I also want her to get better," Jayden told her.

The two nodded. They understood. Emily couldn't take anymore pressure.

Mia slapped the top of both their heads and ran away, laughing.

The red and blue ranger ran after her.

***Back from Underground***

Damien was watching her. He watched her fight. He watched her destroy the monsters. He watched joke around, with the males.

"Soon Emily. Soon," he whispered as he walked away.

***Back from Underground***

Emily made it after Mike. She smiled as Kevin walked in with Mia over his shoulder. Jayden was last. Emily hugged him and smiled.

Jayden smiled back. He wished he was dating her again, but he didn't want to put any more pressure on her.

The rangers talked and played a few games, before deciding to go to bed.

The next morning, Emily and Antonio decided to go to a park. They left at noon, after breakfast. Emily didn't have therapy that day. She wanted to have fun. The others were going to join them later. The park was lonely, for some reason.

"Let's play tag?" Antonio suggested.

"After last time, no thanks. I think parks have traumatized me," Emily told him.

"I understand," Antonio told her, smiling.

"So, Tony," Emily mocked.

"Miles."

"Onio."

"Miley."

Emily looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Dork."

Antonio wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She squealed.

"Put me down!"

"Never!"

They laughed as they joked.

"Slut." Someone said.

They looked and saw a guy in a hood. They knew who it was.

"D-Damien?" Emily whispered, as Antonio put her down.

"Can't be with Jason, so you get with this guy? I knew you would be going around," he told her, glaring.

Emily paled. For a while her life was looking up and she had forgotten about all him.

"Leave now," Antonio ordered, standing in front of Emily.

Damien reached behind him and took out a gun. Antonio and Emily froze.

"P-put it down, please Damien," Emily begged, as she grabbed on to Antonio.

"N-no! You deserve this you whore!" he shouted, angry.

"Please," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

He shook his head and smirked.

"No, this time I win. No one is here to save you, except him. I'll bring him to an end too," he said, staring at Antonio. He raised the gun.

"D-Damien, please don't hurt him. I'll do anything, just don't hurt anyone," she begged him, tears falling down her face.

Damien beckoned her forward. She walked to him until she was in front of him. He put the gun between her eyes.

Antonio took a step forward.

"Stop, or I shoot her brains out," Damien threatened, glaring, aiming the gun at Antonio.

Emily slowly reached for her pocket and took out her samuraizer.

She started to draw a symbol, when the gun went off. She screamed and dropped it.

She turned just in time to see Antonio fall. "Wh-what did you do?!"

"He took out his morpher," Damien told her.

Emily ran to Antonio. She turned him on his back, and saw the wound on his stomach. She started to out pressure on it.

"Let's go," Damien told her, bored.

"No, you just shot my friend," she told him.

"Your friend? You don't have a friend. You're useless. What part of 'nobody wants you' don't you understand?" Damien growled, pissed off.

"What part of 'stay out of my life' don't you understand?" Emily spat back, having enough. She knew getting someone with a gun angry was a horrible idea, but she couldn't help herself.

"I just want you gone," he told her. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger.


	18. 18: Hospital Visits Really Suck

Hospital Visits Really Suck

All Emily felt was pain on her chest. She groaned, wanting it to end, to stop. Her body felt wet and sticky, especially around and on her chest. She was uncomfortable. She felt something on her chest. She didn't remember what had happened. All she remembered was Antonio, Damien, gun, blood, and a bang. She was in too much pain to think about what really happened. She moaned in pain.

"Shhh, it's okay," she heard. She opened her eyes a little, to see green eyes staring back at her.

"H-hur-hurts," she muttered in pain.

"I know, sweetie, I know. Just stay calm. You'll be fine in no time," the person with the green eyes told her. He kissed her forehead.

"An-Anto-" she groaned as she felt the pain. She needed to know what happened to Antonio. She needed to know if he was alive or not.

"Shh, don't talk. He's going to be fine," he said, trying to calm her down.

Emily nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She felt her body shake a little. Where was she?

"Wh-where?" she asked, as she clenched her eyes shut in pain.

"We're in the van going to the hospital. Shhh, we're almost there," he told her. "You're going to be okay, I promise you."

Emily felt her body start to go numb. She slowly lost consciousness.

They finally reached the hospital, and the rangers took the two injured ones into the place.

***Back from Underground***

Damien smirked. He thought they were dead, and it made him happy. The guy, Antonio, he probably died of the loss of blood. And Emily, he shot her twice. She was dead, he can feel it. He started packing his things. He had to leave. He suddenly remembered Mr. Pirtle and started to wonder what had happened to him. He shrugged, he didn't care about the guy. All he was useful for was hurting Emily, and now that she was dead, he didn't care what happened to her father. He could be dead for all he cared.

He had just finished packing when there was a knock on the door. He thought it was for Emily, because that was her apartment. He just lived with her.

"Yes?" he asked, as he opened the doors, only to frown when he saw two men with police uniform. One was blonde and the other was brunette. "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes, are you Damien Adams?" the blonde one asked, looking inside the hotel.

"May I ask why?" he asked, trying to act as casual as he could.

"We have a warrant for you're arrest," the blonde cop told him. He took out a piece of paper.

"Why?" Damien asked, trying to stall them and think of a way to escape.

"For the attempt of murder of Antonio Garcia and Emily Pirtle," the brunette policeman said. He than began reading him his rights, as he handcuffed him.

All Damien could think was that Emily and her friend were alive. He should have made sure she was dead, they both were.

The brunette cop pulled him from the room, as they left. Damien knew he made a mistake, he just hoped he could get out of it like he had before.

*Back from Underground*

-A few hours before-

Antonio opened his eyes. The light was bright at first, but his eyes quickly adjusted to it. He noticed he wasn't in his room. He remembered Damian, a gun, and pain.

"You're at the hospital," a female voice told him. He looked up and saw Mia and Kevin in the room as well.

He smirked. "Only you two? Am I not important?"

Mia shook her head. "Mike and Jayden are with Emily."

"Emily, she was, was she..?" He couldn't believe he couldn't protect her.

"She's fine. She's banged up like you," Kevin told him.

"How long have I been out?" Antonio asked, looking around. "Has there been any nighlok attacks?"

"Just a day, and no, there has not been any attack," Kevin said, looking at the door.

Antonio noticed it. "You can leave if you want," he said. He didn't want to be a burden.

"No, it's just that Jayden said he would tell us when Emily wakes up," Mia answered, giving them a small smile.

"She hasn't woke up? You said she was fine," Antonio told them, worried for his little sister.

"Everything is fine, we're just waiting for to wake up. What happened?" Kevin asked, wanting to know how did it, even though he had an idea.

"Emily and I were playing. Letting go of the stress she's had. Damien came, wanting revenge I guess. He had a gun. He told Emily to go with him, and she did. He aimed the gun at her, and I had to do something. I got my samuraizer. I was about to morph when he shot me. I-I remember Emily trying to stop the blood. She was arguing with him. I started to black out. I remember a gun shot. I was hoping Emily was okay, and that's it," Antonio told them, frowning.

Kevin nodded. "You'll have to tell the cops that, so they can take that bastard to custody. Just leave out the ranger parts out."

Antonio nodded. He also saw the police at the door. Mia and Kevin left, to check on Emily, while Antonio told the police what had happened.

*Back from Underground*

Jayden watched his ex-girlfriend, hoping that she would wake up. He hated seeing her in the hospital. She has been in the hospital more times than any other samurai ranger in history. It was as if fate was telling her something. That she didn't belong. He hated waiting.

He had heard that the police were after Damien. The rangers had told them of everything he had done. That bastard was going to jail, and nothing was to help him.

"Please wake up Emily. I need you in life," Jayden whispered. He kissed her forehead and went to check on his best friend.


	19. 19: I Love You Jayden

I Love You Jayden

Another day passed. "Has she woken up yet?" Antonio asked his best friend. He wanted to know what happened to Emily. Last he heard, she was shot not once, but twice and she hasn't woken up.

He shook his head. He was frowning, his body was tense. "Not yet. The doctors say she should wake up soon."

"So Damien was taken to custody?" Antonio asked, looking at his leader. He was confined in the small room, with nothing much from the outside world.

"Yeah. You'll have to testify. And they'll need evidence. I know the police have the gun. So they don't need much more. All they are waiting for is Emily to wake up," Jayden explained.

"She'll wake up Jay, I promise," the Hispanic golden ranger said, smiling. "She's the strongest ranger we know. Nothing knocks her down."

Jayden nodded. "She'll be fine," he whispered, trying to reassure herself. "D-do you think we could get back together? I still love her. It still hurts me, not being able to kiss her, hug her, treat her as my girlfriend. I-I just want to call her mine."

"Jay, she'll go back to you. She loves you, I can see it, and the others can see it too. She just needs time to her things together. She needs to move on from everything she's done, everything that happened to her. Just be patient Jay," Antonio reassured him. He always hated when Jayden was sad, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Jayden nodded. He needed to have fate. And no matter what, he was in love with Emily. Whether she was in love with him or not. He nodded again and smiled.

"She's my one. She's the love of my life and I have no other. She's what makes me smile. She's the first thing I think of in the morning, and the last at night. It hurts being far from her. it sucks not knowing where she is, or if she's okay. She's my soul mate, my other half, and I can't imagine a life without her," Jayden told his best friend. He was accepting the fact.

Antonio smiled. "She feels the same about you. I just know it."

Jayden smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go home and change. I want to be in clean clothes for when Emily wakes up."

"Go ahead, amigo," Antonio responded, smirking.

*Back from Underground*

Damien glared at the people in front of him. He knew if he pleaded guilty, he would get less time. He thought the less time, the faster he gets out. He hasn't decided what he would when he gets out. Finish the job, or disappear. He would decide when the time came. Right now, he needs to survive prison. And he will.

*Back from Underground*

A nighlok had attacked the city. The rangers were down two rangers. It was tough, but they prospered. They won, but they were exhausted. Kevin, Mia, and Mike went home to rest. Jayden decided to go to the hospital and rest there. He needed to be close to her.

"Hey Em, you missed a nighlok attack. I don't know if they are getting weaker or we are getting stronger, but that fight was easy. I-I miss you Em. I want you to wake up. Please wake up soon," Jayden begged, as he sat next to her.

"She will, soon," someone said. Jayden turned and saw the doctor.

"When exactly?" Jayden asked, desperately.

"Maybe in hour or two. Everything was fine. She's going to be okay. Her body seems to be resting. I take it her life has not been easy?" she asked, looking at the young girl.

He nodded. "She was abused and raped by her father and her ex-boyfriend," he whispered, wishing he could have somehow prevented it. He wished she never got hurt.

"She'll heal. With friends like you, nothing can knock her down," the doctor told him as she left.

Jayden smiled and looked at Emily's face. He hoped she would wake up soon, but he wanted her to wake up better.

"I love you, Em," Jayden whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

Emily moaned a little but didn't open her eyes. She had a slight smile on her face. Upon seeing it, Jayden felt as if he could burst in happiness. She had heard him.

"I'll be here when you open your eyes, whether it's a few hours or days. I want to be the first one you see. I want to see those beautiful hazel eyes. Em, you can beat this. You're strong, stronger than any of us, stronger than me. I know you'll get through it," Jayden told her, knowing she could hear him.

"J-Jay," the sleeping girl whispered. She moaned and moved a bit.

Jayden quickly moved closer.

"I'm here Emily. I'm right here," he told her, as he lifted her hand closer to his mouth.

"I need you too," Emily whispered, slowly opening her eyes. She saw him and smiled. She was so happy to see him. Deep down she knew she loved him, loved him more than anyone in the world. She needed him in her life.

"I know Emily. You are my life, and nothing can keep us apart," Jayden told her.

She blushed. She moved on the bed, to let him lay down with her, which he did. "What happened?" she asked.

"Damien is taken to custody. The police just want you to talk to you. He's never going to bother you again," Jayden told her as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"What happened to my dad?" she asked, looking at Jayden.

"We got a call. Three days ago, from the police. You were with Antonio. Your father is in prison. He was caught trying to leave the county. You are safe again Emily," he told her, smiling widely.

"Antonio, how is he?" She asked sitting up. She winced at the pain.

"He's okay. He woke up yesterday. He's still the golden dork as always," Jayden said, as he helped her lay back down.

Emily nodded. She felt tired, even if she had slept for two days. "I love you Jayden," she mumbled as she slowly lost consciousness.

Jayden smiled. "I love you too Emily," he said as he fell asleep with her in his arms, just like before.


	20. 20: Traveling To Another Dimension

Traveling Into Another Dimension

Antonio left the hospital after a week while Emily left three days later. Emily was excited to go home. It felt like it was years since she felt relaxed. Due to her injuries, she couldn't go out to battles. She had to stay home and wait for the others. She always hated seeing her friends return home, injured.

Once she was ninety-five percent healed, she decided to start training again. She always behind. She needed to reach the others. She was training when the Gap Sensor went off. The rangers raced out. She had gotten the okay from her mentor and ran after them.

There was a nighlok terrorizing the citizens. Jayden ordered the others to take on the moogers, while he took on the nighlok by himself.

Emily felt strong. She destroyed the moogers with no problem. She ran to help Jayden fight the nighlok. She used her Earth Slicer to push the nighlok away from Jayden.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, as she helped him up.

"Yeah thanks Emily," he responded.

Emily smiled. She noticed the nighlok getting up and aiming at the red ranger. Emily's eyes widened under the helmet when she noticed that Jayden hadn't noticed it yet. She pushed him out of the way and took the hit. She fell to her knees. The beam had hit her healing wounds. It had caused so much pain, but she couldn't show it.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Jayden exclaimed, helping the girl to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jay," she muttered. She rubbed her chest. She got her spin sword. "Let's destroy him."

"You got it." Together they got rid of the nighlok and with the help of the other rangers they were able to destroy the second life.

They were walking in a lonely alley way. Mike wanted to show the other rangers a symbol he had learned. They didn't know Octoroo was watching them.

Just as Mike was drawing the symbol, Octoroo shot something at it, causing it to change. A portal appeared.

"Mike, what is this?" Jayden asked, as he frowned. He didn't know of a symbol that did that.

"I don't know. This wasn't suppose to happen," Mike said, defending himself.

The portal grew in size. It sucked the rangers in. The last thing that they remembered was being separated in the portal.

*Back From Underground*

Mike opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he was alone. All he saw was dirt. He stood up, groaning at his tense muscles. He looked around and saw no one from his team.

"Antonio! Mia! Kevin! Jayden! Emily! Is anyone out there?!" He shouted, as he looked around.

He got no answer, so he started walking. He stayed alert, hoping he would find someone from his team.

He didn't know how much he had walked, but he suddenly saw someone. They were lying down on the ground. He ran until he could get a better look. He saw pink, and suddenly thought of Mia. When he got even closer, he noticed it was her.

He got on his knees next to her and tried to wake her up. "Mia, Mia wake up," he said, as he shook her.

She groaned. "What happened?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know. I remember a portal, and waking up a few miles away. I can't find anyone else," he said, helping her sit up.

"Have you tried calling them?" Mia asked, getting her Samuraizer. She started to contact all the other rangers. They waited for a response.

*Back From Underground*

Kevin opened his eyes and groaned at the sun hitting his face. He sat up and looked around. He saw buildings, and it looked like something crashed. He stood up and walked to it.

He saw someone lying there. He got closer and saw Antonio. He ran to him and shook him awake. He didn't stop until the gold ranger opened his eyes.

"Are you okay? " he asked, trying to check for injuries.

"Yeah, I think so. Where are we?" the Hispanic ranger asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure. We need to look for the others. "

"_Emily? Jayden? Kevin? Antonio? Is anyone there?_" They heard Mia's voice through the Samuraizer.

"Mia? It's Kevin. Antonio is here too. Are you okay? Where are you? Is anyone else with you?" Kevin asked, franticly.

"_Mike is here with me. Have you heard from Jayden or Emily?_" she asked.

"No, we haven't. Where are you?" he asked, wanting to get them together.

"_A desert I think. I'm not sure. I just know there is a lot of sand here. I think I see a city not far from here._"

"We're in the city. Go to it. We'll see if we find you. Once we are together, we'll look for Jayden and Emily."

"_Okay than. See you in a bit._"

They started walking towards the end of the city when Antonio stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, frowning at his teammate.

"I don't think we went anywhere," Antonio said, as he pointed at a cupcake shop.

Both froze there, staring at the sign. They were home. They were in Panorama City.

*Back From Underground*

"Are you sure they said to come here?" Mike asked, as they stood at the edge of the city. They were waiting for Antonio and Kevin. After a while, they saw two guys walking towards them. They closer they came, the better they recognized. It was Kevin and Antonio.

Once they were together, they started to search for the two missing rangers.

"Do you know where we are?" Mia asked, looking at the familiar scenery.

"We're in Panorama City. A different version I think," the blue ranger asked.

Mike and Mia frowned. They started looking around and realized they were right. They were home, yet not home.

They continued the search for their friends. They couldn't find them anywhere. They were worried.

Just as they were going to give up for the day, a car stopped in front of them. The door opened and two people fell to the ground in front of them. They were thrown out of the car.

"Emily! Jayden!" Mia shouted when she realized they were her friends. She knelt down to check on Emily, while Antonio knelt to check on Jayden.

A group of people exited the car. They stood in front of them. There were six, and they wore masks.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked, ready to fight.

They took off their masked, and their faces stared at them.

The other Emily looked at each and every one of them. "We are you," she said, sending chills down their spines.

Where were they?

To Be Continued…

In Altered Rangers…


End file.
